Aihana
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: .HOC. Mi nombre es Hana, soy hanyou, mitad kitsune y mitad humanapsíquica. Ésta es la historia de cómo perseguiendo a un youkai desconocido terminé en una aventura que cambió mi vida. Eres mi mujer...mi Aihana...Completo
1. Prólogo

**Aihana**

**_(Flor de Amor)_**

_Por: Princess Lalaith _

Nota Inicial: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla… Me pertenecen Kiseki, Hana, cualquier otro personaje que no conozcan y obviamente la trama de éste fic. Lo dedico a mi querida 'hermana' Mihara, quien adora a Hiei.

**Prólogo. **

Estaba corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, rogando porque mis perseguidores no me alcanzaran, y es que si lo hacía…estaría casi muerta.

No, no piensen que me estaban persiguiendo unos asesinos ni mucho menos. De hecho se trataba ni más ni menos de mis 'primos' postizos, hijos de unos muy buenos amigos de mis padres, y la verdad sea dicha, una pesadilla para mí.

Está bien que ellos ya eran 'grandes' y todo eso, pero no por eso me tenían que tratar como si fuera una chiquilla. Tenía diecisiete años¡e iba a cumplir los dieciocho en una semana!

Aunque si lo pensamos bien, para algunos a esa edad uno sigue siendo un infante, y tratándose de mis primos…bueno, el mayor de mis primos ya tenía 21 años y seguía portándose como un mocoso de cinco. Y el segundo no estaba mucho mejor, pero pese a ser un año menor que el otro, al menos puede ser un poco maduro cuando se lo propone. (Lo cual no es muy seguido).

La única que más o menos me comprende es Yume, ella tiene 15 años, y es la hermana menor de esos dos 'monstruos' (puede ser en sentido figurado, o literalmente, ambos aplican).

Tengo otros primos, pero la mayoría de ellos viven 'en otro mundo'. De hecho Yume y su familia no viven precisamente en la misma ciudad que nosotros, pero vienen a vernos seguido.

Pero bueno, les he dicho mucho de mis primos y ni siquiera me he presentado. Yo soy Hana, bueno mi verdadero nombre es Hanazakari pero prefiero que me llamen sólo Hana. No soy muy alta, apenas un poco más de metro y medio (otra de las razones para que otros se burlen de mí), de tez moreno clara (principalmente debido a todo el tiempo que paso bajo el sol), mis ojos son verdes (y según todos los que me conocen, bastante expresivos) y mi cabello es de un negro azabache, ondulado, me llega hasta las caderas y me gusta tenerlo en una coleta floja.

No soy precisamente lo que ustedes llamarían normal, tengo ciertas habilidades para manipular algunas plantas, principalmente en lo que a flores se refiere (de ahí mi nombre), y además soy lo que la gente común llama una psíquica, aunque mi 'habilidad' específicamente es conocida como 'visión astral' o 'vista remota', esto es ver lo que sucede en tiempo real en otro lugar, a veces incluso puedo proyectarme en ese lugar, aunque todavía no domino muy bien esa parte.

Soy hija única, y si bien a veces sí me siento un poco sola, no me afecta demasiado el no tener hermanos. Mi padre es Profesor de Ciencias en la misma preparatoria donde asisto (lo cual a veces puede resultar una tortura, créanme), y mi mamá trabaja como Asistente de Servicio Social en la mejor agencia de la ciudad.

-Hana! –sonó un grito desde la cocina de la casa.

Maldición, tal parece que esos 'primos' míos ya le fueron con el chisme a mi madre.

Y respecto a ese asunto, sucede que ellos hace poco se burlaron por mi falta de habilidad con las flores, así que me vengué y quise usar unas plantas del vivero de mi padre (él adora la jardinería), lo malo es que al parecer el polen tiene ciertos efectos secundarios en quienes no están acostumbrados, una horrible comezón y…

-¡Hanazakari!

Ooops, creo que ahora en verdad está enojada, sólo así me llamaría por mi nombre completo.

Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión decidí que lo mejor era salir corriendo, y eso fue precisamente lo que hice…o mejor dicho pretendía hacer hasta que vi mi intento de escape bloqueado por una figura una cabeza más alta que yo, un hombre, envuelto en una capa completamente negra.

Mis sentidos reaccionaron antes que mi propio cerebro. Un hombre cubierto de negro no era precisamente normal en donde yo vivía, y podía percibir que no era normal así que no dudé y en un instante estaba preparada para pelear.

Y ya sé que mucho estarán diciendo 'Ésta loca apenas llega una visita en su casa y ya se va a poner a pelear', pues bien, déjenme decirles que la mayoría de las 'visitas' que se aparecen por mi casa tienen como único propósito precisamente ese: pelear. Es por eso que yo fui entrenada prácticamente desde los tres años en artes marciales y desde los seis en el uso de cuchillos, navajas, y espadas. Aunque mi arma normalmente son un par de kodachi (dagas) capaces de engancharse del mango para formar una espada doble.

Yo llevaba puesta una blusa de hombros descubiertos y mangas largas de campana blanca así como una falda campesina beige que me llegaba a las rodillas y botines del mismo color. Y como era mi costumbre, amarradas a mis antebrazos estaban mis kodachi, con el mango hacia mi muñeca, para poder acceder a ellas fácilmente.

-¿Quién es usted y qué lo trae aquí? –pregunté con una seriedad de la que sólo hacia uso cuando me disponía a pelear.

Él misterioso recién llegado no me respondió, pero en vez de eso se acercó aún más. Y apenas cruzar el umbral de la propiedad pude sentir mejor su presencia, no era una persona normal.

Eso fue para mi suficiente, desenvainé ambas dagas en un rápido movimiento y me lancé contra él, pero justo antes de que pudiera tocarlo siquiera la primera de mis dagas golpeó contra una katana que él desenvainó, no sé en que momento.

-Buena. –pareció halagarme él. –Pero no lo suficientemente buena.

Me molestó bastante que me dijera eso por lo que con furia blandí mi segunda arma hacia él, pero él era rápido y de un salto se alejó de mí.

Pero cuando él volvió a tocar el suelo, a poco menos de 3 metros de mí noté que mi segundo ataque sí había tenido efecto, aunque mínimo: él tenía un muy ligero rasguño en la parte baja de la mejilla izquierda, y por el brusco movimiento su capucha había caído hacia atrás.

Y entonces le vi el rostro…y toda mi compostura desapareció en el momento en que lo reconocí:

-¡Sensei! –exclamé yo muy emocionada.

Tal era mi emoción que no pude evitar abrazarlo fuertemente, aunque bien sé que a él nunca le han agradado mucho las muestras de afecto (desconozco el por qué).

-Hana… -empecé a escuchar la voz de mi padre en ese momento.

Solté a mi sensei y voltee a ver a mi padre, ya sospechaba lo que quería decirme, después de todo estaba prohibido meterme en su vivero. Pero creo que la presencia de mi sensei lo distrajo lo suficiente para que se olvidara (al menos por el momento) de castigarme y prefiriera ir a saludarlo.

-Vaya, al final decidiste venir. –dijo mi padre con una evidente sonrisa.

-Hn. –fue la simple respuesta de él. –No es que tuviera mucha opción. Esa esposa tuya casi me ahoga con sus dones aún del otro lado del mundo.

Es cierto, mi mamá también es considerada una psíquica, excepto que su especialidad es como una Empática, esto es que ella puede sentir las emociones de los demás y así entenderlos mejor (por algo es Trabajadora Social), pero así mismo puede proyectar sus propias emociones en los demás; algunos dirían que un don muy valioso, pero no tengo ganas de que otros puedan sentir mis emociones, soy una persona muy complicada.

-Pero bueno, vamos adentro, la comida ya está lista. –anunció mi padre en ese momento.

Así pues los tres nos dirigimos al interior de la casa, yo ya casi creía que todo estaba perfecto hasta que la voz de mi padre llamó mi atención:

-Y tú aún estás castigada jovencita.

Que remedio.

.-.

Un par de días después mi sensei fue llamada casi de emergencia al Makai, él era el Segundo al mando de uno de los grupos, podríamos llamarle 'Reinos' más importantes. Y como mis padres seguramente estaban planeando alguna fiesta 'sorpresa' para mí, se les ocurrió que podría acompañar a mi sensei y ayudarle en cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria. La verdad me pareció un intento no muy bueno por distraerme, pero no había visto a mi sensei en los últimos cinco años y realmente quería estar con él un rato.

Así pues buscamos el portal más cercano y no tardamos en transportarnos al Makai. Lo bueno fue que aparecimos en un punto relativamente cerca de la fortaleza a la que nos dirigíamos nosotros; lo malo fue que apenas pusimos ambos pies en el suelo y ya estábamos rodeados por cerca de una docena de youkai de nivel bajo a medio.

-Grandioso. –dije yo en el tono más sarcástico posible. –Simplemente grandioso.

-Espero que hayas traído tus dagas. –replicó él a la vez que desenfundaba su katana.

-¿Es una broma? –le pregunté a la vez que las tomaba firmemente en mis manos. –Nunca salgo de casa sin ellas.

Muy cierto, y eso es un hecho que a veces saca de quicio a mi madre, no entiende por qué hasta cuando voy a la escuela en el Ningenkai tengo que seguir cargando mis kodachis; aunque en esa situación prefiero ocultarlas debajo de mi blusa o en bolsillos especiales en mi suéter.

Los youkai se lanzaron contra nosotros, prácticamente todos al mismo tiempo. Aunque he de decir que si lo hubieran hecho uno por uno hubiera resultado más bien aburrido.

Durante los siguientes minutos lo único que se escuchó en el claro fue el golpe metálico de nuestras armas, así como los quejidos, casi siempre de parte de nuestros oponentes; sonidos que parecían marcar el ritmo de la pelea.

Finalmente, al cabo de casi diez minutos la batalla llegó a su fin, obviamente con nuestra victoria, he de admitir que yo solamente derroté a cuatro y él se hizo cargo de los otros siete; aunque si lo vemos por experiencia, era de esperarse que él venciera a más que yo, tenía muchísima más experiencia. Hm…no por nada era el segundo al mando de uno de los Líderes más importantes del Makai.

Aquí quizá debería explicar algunas cosas. El Makai era gobernado por un Rey, quien era la máxima autoridad, se mantenía en el mando siempre y cuando probara (cada cierto tiempo) que era el más fuerte; después le seguían los Líderes del Makai, los jefes de los grupos más importantes de youkai; y finalmente el resto de los youkai. Yo en lo personal creo que es una buena organización, tenían sus maneras de hacerse respetar. Lo único con lo que nunca he estado de acuerdo es con la costumbre que tienen ahí de matar a cualquiera con la única excusa de considerarlo inferior, creo que es por eso que mi papá no quiere que nos mudemos al Makai como lo han hecho algunos de sus amigos, teme que mamá y yo no seamos bien aceptadas. Pero algún día yo sé que voy a ser muy fuerte, y podré llegar al Makai con mis padres y voy a proteger a mi mamá de cualquiera que trate de lastimarla sólo porque la consideren inferior.

Pero bueno, eso no era lo importante. Apenas habíamos terminado con los once enemigos cuando vimos otro equipo aproximarse. Yo en un instante ya tenía mis armas listas y permanecía en una pose neutra que me había enseñado mi sensei y desde la cual podía tomar una actitud de ataque o defensa según mi conveniencia.

-Baja tus armas. –me indicó mi sensei en ese momento. –No son enemigos.

Yo acepté y volví a guardarlas en las fundas en mis antebrazos, aunque no por eso me relaje del todo, de hecho seguí con todos mis sentidos en alerta. Nadie podría culparme¿o sí? Después de todo me encontraba en un sitio totalmente desconocido, y del que había escuchado cosas terribles de boca de mi padre y varios de sus amigos, tenía muy buenos motivos para desconfiar.

-Por fin llegas. –dijo quien parecía ser el líder del grupo que acababa de llegar.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa al notar que éste gran Líder del Makai era en realidad una mujer, una mujer muy extraña sin duda, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una mujer.

-Y no vienes solo. –agregó ella y me volteó a ver.

Noté su mirada clavándose en mí, casi como si estuviera tratando de psicoanalizarme o algo así (me pregunto si los youkai pueden hacer eso…). Y si bien su mirada no me agrada del todo me negué a bajar la vista, si lo que esa mujer-youkai trataba de lograr era intimidarme no lo iba a lograr.

-Vaya, una mirada seria. –comentó ella sin dejar de mirarme. –Es rara en una hanyou.

Yo no pude evitar gruñir por lo bajo y discretamente rozar el mango de una de mis navajas, los pocos que me habían llamado hanyou hasta entonces lo habían hecho en un tono bastante despectivo y por lo general un momento antes de atacarme con la excusa de que yo era una desgracia para los youkai o una abominación para la raza humana (dependiendo de si me atacaban youkai o ningen).

-Tienes exactamente la misma actitud que la primera vez que te vi. –agregó.

Ahora, eso me hizo detenerme en seco, y no alcancé a evitar que la confusión se mostrara en mis ojos, aún cuando la expresión en el resto de mi rostro y cuerpo era indescifrable.

Me pareció notar que la youkai volteaba a ver a mi sensei por un instante, y luego otra vez a mí antes de volver a hablar.

-Ah, lo siento, debo haberte confundido con alguien más. –se explicó ella.

Yo asentí, aunque la verdad es que no le creí del todo.

-Mejor vamos a la Fortaleza. –dijo ella.

Mi sensei asintió, así que ambos subimos en el extraño transporte que parecía un enorme gusano metálico. Admitiré que yo necesité un poco de ayuda de parte de ambos para no caerme pero bueno, no estaba precisamente acostumbrada a viajar en algo como eso.

.-.

Estuvimos tratando asuntos con la Líder ese día. O más bien mi sensei trató asuntos y yo traté de distraerme con cualquier cosa. Para poco después del mediodía acabe en el área de entrenamiento de los soldados de ese grupo. Era un lugar bastante amplio si me lo preguntan, me gustó bastante. Lo que no me gustó fue el hecho de que todos los presentes me miraban casi como si fuera una cosa rara (no que no estuviera ya acostumbrada de todos modos).

Decidí ignorarlos, como hacía siempre que estaba lo suficientemente tranquila como para querer evitar los problemas; escogí un espacio en un límite y empecé a practicar mis rutinas con las artes marciales y después con las dagas.

En algún momento creo que uno de los youkai creyó que sería divertido atacarme cuando estaba de espaldas. Usó una lanza y se fue contra mí, aunque sin problema yo me hice a un lado y lo esquivé. Eso al parecer no le agradó mucho porque de inmediato se fue en mi contra. Así comenzó un duelo entre ambos en cual obviamente todos los presentes lo apoyaban a él.

Al cabo de un rato él logró quitarme ambas dagas, pero yo seguí sin inmutarme, y haciendo gala de mis artes marciales seguí peleando con él.

-Eres dura. –dijo él en un tono extraño. –Creo que tú y yo podríamos llegar a 'entendernos'.

No soy tonta, ya me presentía lo que tenía él en mente para entendernos, y eso es algo que obviamente no le iba a permitir. Di una voltereta en el aire y una patada hacia su rostro.

Pero para mi desgracia él pudo adivinar mi movimiento y detuvo mi pie con sus manos, torciéndome después para hacerme caer al piso duramente.

-Itai! –no pude evitar quejarme.

Apenas me iba a levantar cuando él se fue sobre mí, reteniéndome con el peso de su propio cuerpo, dirigió una de sus manos a querer tocarme el busto, pero en el último momento se detuvo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando lo noté él ya se había desplomado a un lado mío con una herida seria en su hombro que sangraba profusamente. Y aún antes de poder registrarlo noté que ya me hallaba yo de pie, y alguien estaba frente a mí en un ademán que si no fuera él yo hubiera catalogado como protector. Era mi sensei.

Varios de los ahí presentes quedaron bastante sorprendidos cuando lo vieron cubriéndome, como si no creyeran que un youkai con su poder y 'categoría' se rebajaría a proteger a una hanyou como yo.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –preguntó el youkai herido.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –replicó mi sensei con una frialdad a la que yo no estaba acostumbrada en él. –Pero si quieren evitar tener dificultades conmigo, tú y todos los presentes la van a dejar a ella en paz.

-Es una hany… -comenzó uno en el mismo tono despectivo.

Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando ya sus ropas estaban en llamas, y él tuvo que rodar frenéticamente en el suelo para poder apagarlos, aunque aún así pasó un largo rato antes que esto sucediera.

Y entonces oí una frase de labios de mi sensei que me dejó profundamente intrigada, palabras que nunca imaginé oír salir de su boca, y menos haciendo referencia a mí o en una situación como aquella:

-Ella es mía…

.-.

Y todavía por la noche, cuando ya yo me encontraba de vuelta en mi recámara, en mi casa, en el Ningenkai, y recostaba en mi cama tratando de dormir, no lograba conciliar el sueño; y es que las palabras pronunciadas por mi sensei unas horas antes seguían haciendo eco en mi cabeza, pero por más que yo intentara encontrarles un significado lógico me resultaba sencillamente imposible.

Pasaron las horas una tras otra, y yo dando vueltas en mi cama no lograba despejar mi mente, no lograba sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza.

Ya olvídalo, me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez, seguramente fueron simplemente palabras dichas al aire, no tenía ninguna intención en especial al pronunciarlas, después de todo¿Qué razón podría tener él para decir que yo era suya?

* * *

Y aquí estoy! Con una nueva historia (como si no tuviera ya suficientes empezadas). Ésta vez de Yu Yu Hakusho (nuevo trauma). Les diré que no es el primer fic que hago de ésta serie, pero sí al que le estoy avanzando más rápido (y es que el otro que estoy haciendo va a estar algo largo y más bien complicado). 

Ahora, es culpa de mi hermana del alma Mihara, que yo esté escribiendo esto, ella me presentó la serie y me hizo traumarme con ella; además de que como ella adora a Hiei…

Así que Mihara-nee-chan, ya lo sabes, esta historia es para ti, espero que te guste.

Pasando a algo un poco más técnico, como ya habrán notado la historia está escrita en primera persona, así va a ir todo el fic, esto es para mayor impacto. Todo el fic va a ser desde el punto de vista de Hana, excepto probablemente un capi que deberá narrar alguien más (la razón no se las voy a decir aún). En fin, precisamente por la manera en que se está haciendo este fic es probable que para aumentar el impacto van a haber capis donde no se van a incluir notas mías al final, de hecho es probable que sólo las incluye si las considero necesarias.

Como ya les dije este fic se está escribiendo rápido, todo está ya planeado y llevo escrito hasta la mitad; las actualizaciones dependerán enteramente de la cantidad de reviews que reciba. Si son muchos y rápido podría hacerlo en dos semanas, si no puedo llegar a tardarme hasta dos meses así que…depende de ustedes.

Habiendo dicho lo cual agradezco a los que están leyendo el fic y espero les guste.


	2. Un Portal al Desastre

**Capítulo 1. Un Portal al Desastre. **

Yo corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas, pero esta vez no huía de nadie, más bien alguien huía de mí.

Realmente ridículo, pensaba yo, ¿A quién se le ocurría ponerme a trabajar tres días antes de mi cumpleaños y justo cuando mi sensei me había ido a visitar después de tanto tiempo? Obviamente sólo a Koenma.

Así que en ese momento yo me encontraba persiguiendo un youkai cuyos poderes ni siquiera conocía, solamente porque a su 'Alteza Espiritual', a quien yo no podía evitar ver como un mocoso, se le había ocurrido que era peligroso pero no lo suficiente para mandar a alguien más y ahora yo debía ir.

Llevaba puesta mi ropa normal de combate que consistía en una blusa verde mar de mangas largas, ligeramente flojas (apenas lo suficiente para que cupieran mis dagas) de cuello en 'v' algo escotada que me llegaba hasta poco más debajo de las caderas y que desde abajo del busto tenía una abertura por la parte del frente que dejaba ver mi abdomen plano e incluso mi ombligo; también llevaba unos capris negros a la cadera y botines también negros (en uno de ellos normalmente llevaba oculta una navaja para emergencias); mi cabello en la usual coleta.

Pude ver como el youkai hacía lo que parecía una rajada en el aire, como alguna especie de portal y lo cruzaba. Decidida a cumplir con la misión, y que por ello no podía perder a mi presa crucé el portal antes que éste se cerrara.

En ese momento yo aún creía que podía atrapar al youkai ese, enviarlo al Reikai y volver a casa para la hora de la cena…que equivocada estaba.

Cuando llegué al otro lado estaba bastante confundida. Por la pinta del lugar, en especial el cielo que era rojo en vez de azul, pude deducir que no me encontraba en el ningenkai sino en el makai, sin embargo había algo que no me terminaba de gustar en todo eso. Una sensación en la boca del estómago que me decía que algo estaba por suceder, algo increíble y que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

.---.

Horas después tuve que aceptar que había fallado. Había perdido por completo el rastro del youkai que siguiera hasta ese lugar, y lo peor de todo es que por haber estado corriendo por tanto rato ya no recordaba como llegar de regreso hasta el portal que me regresaría al mundo de los humanos.

Mis opciones eran esperar a que mi padre o mi sensei notaran lo que había sucedido y fueran a buscarme o que yo misma buscara ayuda. Después de pensarlo por un buen rato me di cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de la fortaleza de la Líder con quien mi sensei se había aliado, quizá ella podría ayudarme, después de todo ella no había sido grosera conmigo el día previo.

Estuve caminando por un largo rato, no sé si fueron minutos u horas, hasta que llegué muy cerca de la fortaleza. Caminando bajo la sombra de unos árboles cercanos llegué hasta un punto donde tenía buena vista de lo ocurría a unos metros, casi a las puertas de la Fortaleza. Y lo que ocurría era una batalla: una batalla entre un grupo que parecían ser youkai extranjeros, al parecer tigres, contra ¡un solo hombre vestido de negro!

No sabía quien era el hombre, que era aproximadamente de mi estatura (lo cual les dice que no era muy alto), de cabello negro corto y ojos de un tono escarlata; lo que sí sabía es que estaba peleando sólo con casi dos docenas de enemigos, y yo lo iba a ayudar.

Así pues no lo pensé más, desenvainé mis kodachi y me lancé con todo lo que tenía contra el grupo de youkai, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa y extrañeza que me dirigía el hombre de negro y simplemente peleando.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –me preguntó él en un momento que quedamos espalda con espalda y completamente rodeados.

-Alguien que te quiere ayudar. –le respondí con calma. –Las presentaciones déjalas para cuando ya sólo quedemos nosotros dos.

Y así volvimos a la pelea. La cual no duró mucho más. Él era bastante hábil, y yo había tenido un muy buen maestro, el mejor.

-Ahora sí. –insistió el hombre apuntándome con su katana. -¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

-Sólo soy alguien que terminó aquí por error mientras perseguía a un youkai. –expliqué.

-¿Por qué usas ese disfraz de ningen?

-Porque soy una ningen.

-No mientas. Si acaso eres ningen no lo eres completamente, puedo percibir sangre de youkai en ti, de un youkai poderoso.

-Bien.

En un parpadeo cambié. Mis ropas seguían siendo las mismas, pero ahora mi cabello se había aclarado a un tono grisáceo y una cola gris sobresalía por detrás de mí, aunque para sorpresa de mi interlocutor mis orejas se volvieron algo puntiagudas pero no cambiaron de forma.

-Soy una hanyou. –no me agradaba mucho decir eso pero era necesario. –Mitad kitsune, mitad humana psíquica.

A él pareció sorprenderle la combinación pero me creyó pues bajó la katana.

-Nunca te había visto por éstos rumbos. –me dijo. -¿De dónde vienes?

-De muy lejos. –le respondí.

Yo todavía no sabía si confiar o no en él, después de todo no lo conocía; y si acaso él resultaba ser peligroso podría acabar poniendo en peligro a mi familia, eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Mi nombre es Hana. –agregué yo. –Ya te he dicho quien soy y lo que me trajo aquí, ¿quién eres tú? Percibo el poder de un youkai poderoso, y de fuego, pero no sé quien eres, ni si eres de fiar.

Me pareció que él estaba a punto de responder a mi pregunta cuando de pronto percibí otra presencia acercándose.

-Vaya, tal parece que nuevamente pudiste hacerte cargo de la situación tú solo. –dijo la recién llegada.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, en un instante ya tenía de nuevo las kodachi en mis manos y estaba en una pose neutra, lista para defenderme o atacar según fuera necesario.

La recién llegada pareció algo sorprendida, si no de mi presencia sí de mi comportamiento.

-Creí que nos atacaban youkai del Clan de los Tigre, no del de los zorros. –dijo la mujer con tranquilidad. –Y mucho menos una hanyou.

Eso hizo que afianzara mi fuerza en mis armas, aunque no ataqué, no me pareció que hubiera dicho que era hanyou en un tono despectivo, ni como amenaza, lo cual era ciertamente extraño en alguien del Makai.

Ahora, para los que se pregunten cómo era la mujer, es difícil de describir, sus cabellos anaranjados y sus ropas que combinaban blanco con morado y rojo, partes de su cuerpo parecían de cyborg; yo no la consideraría precisamente como bonita, aunque sí podía notar que era poderosa, y había un aire de autoridad a su alrededor que nadie podía negar. Ella era una youkai fuerte y con gran poder.

-Mukuro. –la nombró aquel a quien yo había ayudado. –Ella no era parte del ataque. No sé con exactitud de donde venga, sólo que se llama Hana, en efecto es una hanyou, media kitsune, que por alguna razón que también desconozco se metió en mi pelea contra los del clan de los tigres, hace un rato.

-Hiei, Hiei, -lo nombró ella con un tono algo condescendiente. –Me sorprende que desconozcas tantas cosas de ésta misteriosa visitante, normalmente eres bastante persuasivo al momento de obtener información.

En ese momento mi mente reaccionó. ¡¿Este era Hiei! El youkai de fuego de clase S más temido en los tres mundos, que fuera un ladrón y asesino antes de ser capturado por el Reikai y más adelante se dedicara a trabajar para Koenma. Yo sabía quien era Hiei, y no podía creer que el hombre de pie junto a mí a quien había decidido ayudar fuera el mismo de quien había oído hablar tanto.

-Creo que tu amiga se quedó sin palabras. –comentó Mukuro en ese momento.

-No es mi amiga. –dijo Hiei entre dientes. –Yo no tengo amigos.

-¿Me dirás quien eres muchacha, y qué te trae a mi territorio? –me preguntó Mukuro.

-Mi nombre es Hana, como ustedes ya hicieron notar soy mitad kitsune y mitad humana, específicamente una psíquica. –dije yo con seriedad. –Y acerca de lo que hago aquí, me temo que al estar persiguiendo a un youkai desconocido me aparté demasiado del terreno que conocía y terminé en el lugar equivocado.

-Una joven bien educada sin duda. –comentó Mukuro. –Y no me refiero sólo en modales, su posición y actitud así como el hecho de que Hiei diga que peleó contra los youkai tigres me hacen notar que sabe artes marciales y usar las armas que lleva.

-No las cargaría si no supiera usarlas. –respondí con calma, aún sujetando ligeramente una de las dagas, preparada.

-Bueno, supongo que si nos ayudaste podrías quedarte aquí. –dijo Mukuro finalmente. –Al menos mientras descansas y encuentras la manera de volver con los tuyos.

-Gracias. –dije yo con una respetuosa inclinación.

Todavía no estaba muy segura de qué tanto podría confiar en esa mujer, Mukuro, o incluso en el youkai Hiei; pero al menos por el momento estaba sola, ni mi sensei, ni mis padres, ni mis amigos estaban conmigo, ellos dos eran las únicas personas que conocía y al menos no estaban tratando de matarme por ser una hanyou (y créanme, eso ya es decir algo). Así que decidí aceptar y los seguí al interior de la Fortaleza.

El plan era simple, Mukuro me prestaría todos los mapas que tenía del Makai y así yo podría tratar de encontrar el lugar done vivía alguno de los amigos de mis padres y pedirles ayuda a ellos para volver a casa, o en el último caso buscar a la amiga de mi sensei y tratar que ella me ayudara. Pero entre más estudiaba los mapas, más confundida terminaba, pues aunque reconocía los nombres de algunos territorios, no sucedía lo mismo con los nombres de aquellos que los lideraban. Era como si alguien me hubiera mandado a un Makai completamente diferente al que conocía.

.---.

Pasaron varios días y creo que Mukuro se compadeció de mí al ver que me desesperaba. Dijo que quizá ella y Hiei podrían ponerme en contacto con unos conocidos que podrían ayudarme más. La única condición era que mientras íbamos a ver a esos conocidos yo los ayudara a detener a los youkai que trataban de atacar la fortaleza de vez en cuando.

Para entonces ya tanto ella como Hiei me habían visto entrenando con mis dagas o mis artes marciales en más de una ocasión, y la verdad es que no sé quien de los dos fue quien decidió que yo podría serles de ayuda.

Al principio no estaba muy segura, después de todo debería estar ocupando mi tiempo en buscar la manera de encontrar a mis padres, no en defender la fortaleza de alguien más. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta que en realidad no tenía mucha opción. Así que al final tuve que aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Empezó como un asunto de unos días, que se volvieron semanas, un mes, hasta que llegué casi a acostumbrarme por completo a vivir de esa manera. No era tan malo, en realidad me servía para mejorar mi estilo de pelea, y me gané el respeto de muchos de aquellos youkai que habitaban en la fortaleza o sus alrededores.

.---.

El día que se cumplían dos meses desde mi llegada a la Fortaleza hubo un ataque de un grupo de youkai, eran felinos, aunque yo no le di demasiada importancia. Hiei había salido con un encargo de Mukuro, y ella estaba ocupada arreglando unos asuntos con su gente, así que yo me tendría que hacer cargo del asunto.

Los enemigos eran un número considerable, aunque no suficiente para provocarme miedo. Cerca de tres docenas, y yo con quince youkai de diferentes razas siguiéndome, me había ganado el respeto de todos ellos en el transcurso de las batallas previas.

El combate dio inicio casi de inmediato. Y yo empecé a bailar, bueno es lo que Yume dice que parece que yo hago cuando me pongo a pelear, según ella yo me muevo de una manera que parece que estoy ejecutando alguna clase de danza mística y mortal.

La pelea se extendió más de lo que yo hubiera esperado, hasta el momento en que yo había perdido ambas kodachi.

-Maldición. –no pude evitar murmurar entre dientes.

Varios de los que me seguían estaban heridos, y uno muerto, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así. Tras pensarlo unos instantes me decidí, silbé con fuerza, una señal que los youkai entendieron como que me disponía a hacer algo. Y en efecto, yo acababa de sacar una flor de entre mis ropas.

-¡Navajas del Clavel! –ataqué yo con seriedad.

La flor, los pétalos se convirtieron de inmediato en navajas que atacaron certeramente a al menos la mitad de los enemigos que seguían en pie, aquellos que estaban de mi lado apenas si alcanzaron a tirarse al suelo justo antes. Ese era mi ataque más común, y el más sencillo de hacer.

En el momento que pronuncié el ataque además mi disfraz de humana cayó, revelando mi cola, afiladas uñas, orejas puntiagudas y mi cabello de un color más claro que normalmente. Al principio a varios les había extrañado ver a una kitsune sin las características orejas, pero creo que ya se habían acostumbrado.

Los youkai que me acompañaban se levantaron y volvieron a formarse cerca de mí, como esperando un plan de mi parte para terminar con los youkai que aún quedaban, pero si algo me faltaba a mí eran ideas.

Estaba por sacar otra flor para atacar, pensando que la primera no había sido suficiente cuando de pronto sentí algo justo detrás de mí. Apenas sí alcancé a sacar una flor y defenderme.

-Escudo de Girasol. –el escudo nos cubrió a mí y a todos a mi alrededor apenas a tiempo.

-¡Espada del Dragón de la Flama Negra!

Frente a mí pasó lo que puedo describir apenas como un borrón negro, un instante antes de que cayeran al suelo el resto de los enemigos, todos ellos con heridas mortales provocadas por una katana que se encontraba en manos de quien en ese momento acababa de llegar a ayudarnos.

Ese ataque… me quedé pensando.

Y cuando mis ojos se dirigieron a aquel que lo había realizado no podía creer lo que veía, lentamente los pétalos azules que formaran antes el escudo cayeron al suelo y yo, sin poder evitarlo, caí desmayada.


	3. Problemas

**Capítulo 2. Problemas. **

Cuando abrí los ojos todo me daba vueltas. Noté que estaba en una cama, y había alguien a mi lado, sentado en una silla.

-¿Sensei? –pregunté enderezándome lentamente.

-No, no lo soy, y no sé quien sea esa persona. –me respondió una voz profunda.

-Hiei-san. –lo nombré yo.

Y entonces todo volvió a mi mente. No estaba en mi casa sino en la fortaleza de Mukuro, lo último que venía a mi mente era una batalla contra unos youkai que habían tratado de invadir, yo había usado uno de mis ataques de kitsune, después había llegado Hiei y usando uno de los ataques de su Dragón de la Flama Negra había derrotado al resto de los enemigos. Y…ella se había desmayado después de eso.

-Perdona. –me disculpé. –Creo que no estaba precisamente preparada para usar dos flores tan seguidas. Después de todo, normalmente enfrento a mis oponentes únicamente con mis kodachi y mis artes marciales.

-Es insólito, una youkai que no acostumbre usar sus poderes. –dijo Hiei.

-Cuando estás en el ningenkai, rodeada de un montón de chiquillos que te llamarían fenómeno tan sólo si te vieran sacar una flor de tu cabello o ropas, tienes que aprender a defenderte de maneras más discretas. –le expliqué. –Un golpe o una herida de mis dagas deja menos rastro que un ataque hecho con youki.

Hiei tuvo que aceptar que lo que yo decía tenía cierta lógica. En especial siendo porque él siempre usaba su katana.

-Estuviste inconsciente toda la noche. –me informó Hiei. –Y no dejaste de mencionar a un sensei. ¿Quién es él?

-Me temo que no te puedo dar un nombre Hiei-san. –le respondí con calma a la vez que me dirigía al pequeño baño adjunto a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Llevaba puestas ropas que me consiguiera una de las youkai al servicio de Mukuro. Me volví a poner las ropas con las que llegara, ya limpias.

-¿Por qué no? –me preguntó él. –Quizá si me dijeras su nombre podríamos encontrarlo a él. Si es un youkai con habilidades será fácil dar con él.

-Me temo que aún queriendo no puedo darte un nombre. –le insistí. –Ya que yo misma no sé cuál sea.

-¿Cómo puedes tener un maestro y no saber su nombre?

-Él fue mi sensei, quien me enseñó a usar la espada y mis dagas. Pero siempre supe que no le gustaba tratar con niños, o con aquellos que son hanyou o ningen. Creo que yo soy una de las pocas excepciones que ha hecho. Nunca me dijo su nombre.

-¿Entonces cómo te dirigías a él?

-Simplemente lo llamo sensei. Él me dijo que el día que yo lo pudiera derrotar en un duelo uno a uno me diría su nombre.

-Y supongo que eso todavía no sucede.

-No, aún no.

Es verdad. Sé que a algunos les parecerá extraño y quizá hasta ridículo que yo tenga un sensei, alguien que me entrenó durante siete años y ni siquiera sé su nombre. Pero bueno, a mí nunca me pareció demasiado extraño, después de todo él siempre me pareció diferente a los demás. Ya el simple hecho de que él decidiera ser quien me enseñara a usar la espada me pareció bastante honor, por eso nunca le pedí más de lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darme. Y sobre el trato que hicimos…yo nunca he perdido la esperanza, llegará el día en que lo derrote y sepa cuál es su verdadero nombre; El día que le pruebe a todos que aunque yo sea solamente una hanyou soy muy fuerte.

.---.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, un youkai fue a buscarme al área de entrenamiento, a informarme que Mukuro deseaba verme en la Sala de Guerra, donde planeaba todo. Yo asentí y guardando mis kodachi como siempre lo hacía fui a buscar a Mukuro.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Mukuro-sama?

-Así es Hana. –asintió Mukuro.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Hiei, y tan sólo de ver su rostro, más sombrío que normalmente, entendí que era obvio que fuera lo que fuera para lo que me habían llamado definitivamente no era bueno.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté, la tensión en verdad podía sentirse en el ambiente.

-Hiei acaba de recibir un mensaje, debe presentarse en el Reikai con urgencia, y se me ocurrió que quizá podrías ir con él. –me explicó Mukuro tranquilamente. –Ya me has ayudado mucho éstos dos meses y temo que yo ya no puedo hacer más por ti, aunque existe la probabilidad de que Koenma sí pueda.

¿Koenma? Ahora, eso sí podría serme de ayuda.

-Bien, entiendo esa parte. –dije yo. -¿Pero qué hay en eso que lo pone tan de mal humor?

-Ese mocoso príncipe del Reikai sólo me llama cuando metió la mata muy, muy profundo. 7 años viviendo en el Makai y todavía cree que con su excusa de 'libertad condicional' puede hacer que vuelva a trabajar con él cuando se le antoje.

Yo no dije nada al respecto, no tenía ganas de que él desquitara su coraje conmigo.

-¿Cuándo partimos? –les pregunté.

-Ya mismo. –respondió Hiei levantándose. –El mensaje llegó en calidad de urgente, y espero terminar con lo que sea de lo que se trate pronto.

-Supongo que también esperas poder deshacerte de mí pronto. –dije de pronto.

¿Por qué dije eso en ese momento? La verdad no lo sé, algo me impulsó a hacerlo.

No obtuve respuesta de Hiei, aunque tampoco la esperaba. La verdad es que no sé que hubiera hecho si la hubiera obtenido. En dos meses había llegado a acostumbrarme a ese nuevo estilo de vida, olvidándome a ratos de lo importante que era volver, a mi hogar, con mi familia.

.---.

Llegamos al Reikai apenas unos minutos más tarde. Ahí Botan me miró de una manera bastante curiosa, como si nunca antes me hubiera visto (lo cual ya de por sí no era buena señal) y nos guió a donde Koenma. Ahí vi como Hiei intercambiaba unas palabras con el príncipe del Mundo Espiritual antes de darse la vuelta.

-Él va a hablar contigo. –me informó Hiei.

-¿Te vas a ir tan pronto? –le pregunté sujetándolo ligeramente de la capa.

Por alguna razón sentía que no estaría segura si él no se quedaba conmigo, creo que me acostumbré demasiado a su presencia.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien. –me respondió. –Volveré pronto.

Yo asentí y lo solté, volteando a ver al pequeño príncipe.

-Buenas tardes Koenma. –lo saludé con ánimo.

-Ahora, según Hiei tu nombre es Hana, eres mitad kitsune y mitad humana psíquica. –dijo Koenma con seriedad.

-Vamos Koenma, ahora me vas a tratar como si no me conocieras, cuando es tu culpa que yo haya estado dos meses atrapada en el Makai sin poder volver a casa. –dije yo con calma. –Mis padres deben estar muy preocupados.

-Espera, espera un momento. –me detuvo él. -¿Por qué dices que es mi culpa?

-Pues tú me enviaste a perseguir a ese maldito youkai, por seguirlo acabé en el Makai sin la más mínima idea de donde me encontraba ni cómo volver.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

-Nunca he conocido a una hanyou llamada Hana, no.

-Por Kami… ahora sí estamos en problemas.

.---.

Tras una larga conversación la única explicación lógica a la que pudimos llegar fue a que yo había viajado a otro tiempo o a otro plano; fuera como fuere si había algo cierto era que me encontraba en un lugar donde yo no existía (ya fuera porque estaba muerta, aún no había nacido, o simplemente no existía). Cualquiera que fuera la explicación no me gustaba. Pese a que me llevaba considerablemente bien con Hiei, Mukuro, y algunos otros de los youkai en la fortaleza y a que había llegado a acostumbrarme casi por completo a la rutina de vida en el Makai, no podía simplemente resignarme a no volver a ver a mi familia; mi padre, mi madre, mis amigos, incluso mis latosos primos. No, de ninguna manera, tenía que haber algún modo de volver con ellos.

Tras discutirlo mucho Koenma dijo que se pondría a investigar el asunto y trataría de ayudarme a encontrar el portal que me había mandado a ese lugar en primer lugar, y que con un poco de suerte podría devolverme a mi hogar. Pero hasta entonces…no me quedaba otro remedio más que quedarme ahí.

.---.

Pasó un rato antes que Hiei volviera, acompañado por diferentes personas, algunas que me sorprendí mucho de ver, otras que no; aunque sin importar eso yo no permití que emoción o reacción alguna se mostrara en mi cuerpo, y mis ojos (cuyas expresiones son prácticamente imposibles de ocultar), simplemente los mantuve apartados de los recién llegados.

Me mantuve apartada mientras Koenma hablaba con todos ellos acerca de un torneo de Artes Marciales, el Ankoku Buujutsukai, al cual habían sido 'invitados'. Lo cual, según lo que yo sé, significa que tenían que participar si no querían que sus seres queridos fueran atacados.

Yo tenía buena información de ese torneo, se hacía cada tres años según tenía entendido y al equipo ganador se le concedía cualquier cosa que deseara; los equipos eran de cinco miembros y las peleas casi siempre eran a muerte. Se decía que el Reikai permitía ese torneo para saciar el deseo de ver sangre y muerte de la mayoría de los youkai.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que uno de ellos expuso un problema:

-Kiseki no puede pelear. –dijo uno de ellos. –Tiene 5 meses de embarazo. Pelear contra otros demonios en ese estado no es conveniente. No la voy a arriesgar ni a ella ni a mi bebé.

El que había hablado era un hombre alto, el más alto del lugar, pelirrojo de ojos verdes, llevaba un traje sastre muy elegante. Junto a él se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises ataviada con un vestido verde de maternidad, supuse que ella sería su esposa.

-Yo puedo pelear. –ofreció otra mujer.

-No. –se negó el hombre a su lado.

-¿Dudas de mi poder? –se quejó ella. –Al igual que tú fui entrenada por Genkai. Tengo suficiente poder espiritual para participar en ese torneo y lo sabes.

-Aún así podrías no tener el tiempo ni el espacio para usar tus flechas espirituales. –insistió el hombre con inseguridad.

-Lo mismo puede pasar con tu onda espiritual. –replicó ella. –Si te vas a los riesgos, ambos los corremos por igual.

-Es demasiado peligroso. No me perdonaría jamás si algo te sucediera. –insistió el otro seriamente y con un dejo de tristeza. –Y además, ¿Quién cuidaría a los niños si algo llegara a salir mal?

Eso pareció dejarla a ella pensando.

La mujer era de cabellos castaños y ojos de un café claro, llevaba una falda amarilla con una playera polo blanca; el hombre, quien deduje era esposo suyo, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, y vestía con un pantalón verde oscuro y una playera elástica amarilla.

-Saben, podemos pasarnos el día entero discutiendo, y no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. –dijo otro hombre.

Él tenía el cabello de un color que parecía ser anaranjado oscuro, y los ojos avellana, llevaba un traje sencillo gris y una bata blanca encima. Ligeramente detrás de él se encontraba una mujer joven muy hermosa, de cabellos aqua y ojos escarlata (muy parecidos a los de Hiei, pude notar yo).

-Por una vez en la vida el baka tiene razón. –dijo Hiei su voz tenía un cierto tono de sarcástica burla (normal en él según había notado).

-Tú enano… -murmuró el de ojos avellana.

-¿Qué? –ahora Hiei lo estaba retando.

En el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Hiei había notado que había mucho más de él que lo que se contaba, era mucho más que sólo un ladrón y asesino, youkai de clase alta y el Heredero de Mukuro; era también valiente, calculador, irónico y frío la mayor parte del tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo había una sombra al fondo de su mirada que me intrigaba, me hacía desear poder conocerlo más, poder develar todos sus secretos.

Una voz femenina muy dulce me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Kazuma-koi…Hiei-kun… -era la mujer de ojos escarlata.

Bueno, con esas palabras ella confirmó mis sospechas de que ella y el hombre de ojos avellana también eran pareja, ya solamente me faltaba descubrir de alguna manera si ella tenía algún parentesco con Hiei.

En ese momento también noté el hecho de que todos ellos parecían estar con alguna pareja, a excepción de Hiei; aunque siendo honesta, aunque no lo conocía mucho que digamos no me lo podía imaginar con pareja.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué piensan hacer? –preguntó Koenma.

-Koenma-sama. –llamó Botan desde un lado. -¿No podrían decir que no pueden pelear porque les falta un miembro para completar el equipo?

-No Botan. –negó Koenma. –Los organizadores del torneo jamás aceptarían una excusa como esa. Igual los considerarían a ellos como desertores, o cobardes y mandarían a los mercenarios a matarlos, a ellos y a sus familias.

-Que lo intenten. –dijo el hombre de cabello negro con una nota de odio en su voz, era obvio que jamás dejaría que alguien dañara a su familia.

Algo más que noté en ese momento fue que una parte de su reiki no era totalmente humano, incluso me pareció notar que había youki en él. Un descubrimiento muy interesante si me lo preguntan, son pocas las personas que he conocido en mi vida que combinan ambas energías (yo misma poseo una combinación así).

-No, no pueden renunciar. –siguió diciendo Koenma. –Pero debe haber alguna manera…

Y a mí se me ocurrió que era buena idea intervenir en ese preciso momento.

-Quizá yo podría ayudar.


	4. Muchas Interrogantes, Pocas Respuestas

**Capítulo 3. Muchas Interrogantes, Pocas Respuestas. **

-Yo podría ayudarles. –dije con calma acercándome a ellos.

Hasta ese momento yo había permanecido recargada a un lado, desde donde tenía una perfecta vista de todo y de todos y aún así mi presencia pasaba desapercibida. A decir verdad creo que hasta ese momento el único que sabía que yo estaba ahí era Hiei, el propio Koenma parecía haberse olvidado de mi presencia.

-¿De qué hablas niña? –preguntó el sujeto de ojos avellana.

-¿De qué manera crees que tú podrías ayudarnos? –preguntó el de cabello negro.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Siento una energía muy extraña en ella. –agregó la de cabellos negros. –Ni reiki ni youki, pero una combinación de ambos.

-Bueno, no creo poder contestar sus preguntas en orden. –dije yo con una sonrisa. –Mi nombre es Hana, soy lo que algunos llaman hanyou; Mitad kitsune y mitad psíquica. –para probarlo desaparecí mi disfraz. –Y les ofrecí ayuda, sí ustedes necesitan un miembro más para su equipo, quizá yo podría ayudarlos.

-¿Qué clase de habilidad podría brindar una niña? –preguntó el de ojos avellana.

-Si dudas puedo pelear contigo en el momento en que gustes. –le repliqué. –De niña tengo muy poco, tengo dieciocho años y me molesta mucho que me subestimen.

El hombre se atrevió a burlarse, pero le duró muy poco el gusto.

Un instante después una de mis kodachi estaba rozando su garganta, y yo estaba de pie ligeramente a un lado de él.

-¿Convencido? –le pregunté al oído.

-Wow. –la mujer de ojos café claro estaba muy sorprendida. –Eso fue increíble. Ni siquiera pude verla cuando se movió.

-Como podrán ver no soy una novata. –les dije guardando mi kodachi. –He entrenado por catorce años en artes marciales y doce en las armas; mis maestros han sido los mejores, aunque de una vez les advierto que no les daré sus nombres, ni ningún otro más que el mío.

-Que altanera. –dijo al que había amenazado, miró a Hiei. –Se parece a alguien que conozco.

-Y no sólo en eso. –agregó el pelirrojo.

-Cierto. –dijo el de cabello negro. –Ella es casi tan rápida como tú Hiei.

-Hn. –como siempre esa fue la respuesta de él.

No me esperaba que dijera más y sin embargo lo hizo:

-Ignoren las tonterías de ese baka, ella tiene habilidad con esas kodachi, y también sin ellas. –declaró él seriamente.

-Nunca te había escuchado hablando bien de alguien Hiei. –comentó el de ojos verdes.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó la esposa de él al mismo tiempo.

-Apareció hace dos meses en el territorio de Mukuro y se metió en una pelea que tenía contra el Clan de los Tigres. –explicó Hiei. –Logró derrotar a siete de ellos con relativa facilidad y apenas algunos raspones. Ha estado trabajando para Mukuro desde entonces.

-¿Qué hace una hanyou trabajando para una de las Principales Líderes del Makai? –preguntó Botan en ese momento.

-No tenía realmente muchas opciones en ese momento. –respondí yo. –Y esa fue la mejor que cualquiera pudo ofrecerme.

-¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó la de cabellos castaños.

-Demasiado lejos para siquiera poder explicarlo. –repliqué.

-¿Por qué si eres kitsune no tienes las orejas? –pregunté el pelirrojo.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. –repliqué con un dejo de ironía. –Quizá se la haga a mis padres la próxima vez que los vea.

-¿Por qué no los ves ahora? –pregunté de nuevo él mismo.

-Ahora, esto parece un interrogatorio y a menos que me estén acusando de algo y no estoy enterada aún no tengo ninguna obligación de contestar. –dije yo. –Quizá obtengas la respuesta cuando me digas por qué siendo tú un kitsune, y uno poderoso según puedo sentir usas ese disfraz de ningen.

Ahora, creo que eso realmente lo dejó algo desubicado, porque ya no replicó.

-Y antes de seguir con ésta interesantísima conversación. –agregué yo en ese momento. –Me gustaría primero saber exactamente con quien estoy hablando.

-Mi nombre es Yukina. –increíblemente la que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento fue quien habló. –Éste es mi prometido: Kazuma Kuwabara.

-Yo soy Keiko Urameshi-Yukimura. –se presentó la mujer de cabellos castaños. –Mi esposo es Yuske Urameshi.

Creo que por un instante mis ojos mostraron sorpresa, pero por suerte no alcanzaron a notarlo.

-Mi nombre es Kiseki, Kiseki Minamino. –se presentó la otra mujer. –Y mi esposo es Shuichi Minamino aunque…

-Aunque algunos me conocen como el kitsune Youko Kurama. –finalizó él.

-El Ladrón Plateado. –agregué yo en shock.

Él dejó caer su disfraz, mostrando cabellos plateados, ojos dorados, una cola gris y orejas de zorro, ataviado con una túnica blanca.

Yo simplemente no podía creer lo que veía frente a mí. No era tonta, sabía perfectamente quien era el kitsune que se encontraba frente a mí en ese momento: Youko Kurama, el Ladrón Plateado, quien fuera el más famoso ladrón de toda la historia del Makai.

-Creo que ahora sí la dejaste congelada zorro. –se burló Hiei.

Aunque la verdad no sé si la burla era hacia mí o hacia él.

-Tal parece que has oído hablar de mí. –dijo él mirándome atentamente.

-Sí. –le respondí.

Y más que eso, agregó mi mente.

-Bien, tú decías algo de unirte a nuestro equipo para el torneo, ¿no? –preguntó Yuske volviendo al tema principal en ese preciso momento.

-Sí. –respondí yo con un asentimiento.

-¿Sabes realmente en lo que te estás metiendo si te unes a nuestro equipo? –preguntó Keiko con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-Sí. –repetí yo. –Conozco bien de lo que trata el Ankoku Buujutsukai, el llamado Torneo Oscuro de Artes Marciales.

-¿Has participado antes en él? –preguntó Kuwabara sorpresivamente.

-No, nunca. –le respondí. –Aunque conozco personas que sí han participado, algunos más de una vez, por ellos tengo toda la información acerca de éste torneo. Conozco las reglas, la razón de su existencia, todos los detalles.

-Es una insensatez entonces que quieras participar. –declaró Hiei.

-¿Insensatez? –le pregunté dirigiéndome a él lentamente. -¿Porque los quiero ayudar?

-No, porque te metes en donde no te llaman. –replicó él con su típica frialdad.

-Perdóname si me meto 'donde no me llaman', pero me pareció que mi ayuda les sería útil. –repliqué yo, aunque me cueste admitirlo ligeramente ofendida con el tono de él. –Creí que con lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos meses ya te habrías dado cuenta de que no estoy indefensa, puedo pelear lo suficientemente bien para ayudarles en el torneo.

-¿Igual que cuando te desmayaste con el mero reflejo de energía de mi Espada de la Flama Negra? –ahora realmente me estaba ofendiendo.

-Eso fue muy diferente. No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó en ese momento. El que tengas un Jagan en tu frente no significa que puedas entender los pensamientos de todos, ¡mucho menos los míos!

-Ese sería otro punto a considerar. Tú pareces poder bloquear los poderes de mi jagan. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Quizá no pusiste atención el día que me presenté. Soy una psíquica, eso significa que tengo poderes mentales.

-Se requiere más que un simple don psíquico para poder bloquear un jagan.

-Sí, bueno, he tenido entrenamiento.

-¿De quién? ¿Quién podría entrenarte a bloquear los poderes de un jagan? ¡Dame un nombre!

-¡Ya te dije que no puedo! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto Hiei? ¿Que no te puedo dar todas las respuestas que tú quisieras tener o temes que soy más poderosa de lo que tú mismo puedes imaginar?

-Baka shoujo…

Con eso Hiei se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Creo que lo ofendí, quizá no debí haber dicho lo que dije al final, acerca de los poderes, pero es que realmente me hizo perder el juicio. Y no lo entiendo. Nunca se comportó así en el tiempo que estuvimos conviviendo en el Makai. Si bien sí parecía algo intrigado con mis poderes y mi habilidad nunca me trató tan cruelmente ni trató de evitar que peleara. En verdad que en ese momento yo lo desconocí.

Y creo que los demás también estaban bastante confundidos y algo sorprendidos por la discusión que acababa de tener lugar ahí. Y no los culpo, yo misma no sé que me poseyó a replicar de esa manera, quizá nunca lo sepa. Y si bien una discusión con uno de sus amigos sé que no es precisamente la mejor manera de ganar su confianza, ya no había manera de borrar lo hecho.

-Bien. –dijo Koenma rompiendo el incómodo silencio. –Entonces Hana será el quinto miembro del equipo, y Keiko quedará como la suplente por cualquier posible eventualidad.

Keiko y yo de inmediato asentimos, y a Yuske no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, con la esperanza de que su esposa nunca tuviera que pelear realmente.

-Bien. –volvió a decir Koenma. –Hana podría quedarse en el Templo de Genkai. Ahí podrán entrenar y ustedes mismos podrán ver si necesita prepararse más.

-Hm…Es más probable que el que necesite entrenar sea Kuwabara. –se burló Yuske.

Kuwabara se puso rojo del coraje y quizá la vergüenza, aunque ni así encontró palabras para replicar a lo dicho por su amigo.

-¿Cuándo es el torneo? –se me ocurrió preguntar en ese momento.

-En tres meses.

.-.

Tres meses, en verdad que nunca voy a olvidar esos tres malditos meses. Una de las peores torturas que he tenido que enfrentar en toda mi vida.

No me malentiendan, me fascinó conocer a Genkai, una increíble maestra, aprendí de ella a mantener la calma hasta en la situación más difícil y a poder predecir los ataques con sólo observar al oponente a los ojos. Me llevaba de maravilla con las mujeres. Yukina, era simplemente una dulzura de mujer y le emocionaba casarse pronto; Kiseki era igualmente una persona admirable, llegué a admirarla muchísimo, todo el amor que tenía por su marido, y la emoción con que esperaban la llegada del bebé; Keiko, aunque al principio me pareció que era algo extraña, en especial por la manera en que reaccionaba (algo violenta) cada vez que su esposo hacía algo que a ella le desagradaba, al final me llegó a caer muy bien; incluso los dos diablillos que eran sus hijos me llegaron a caer bien, tan juguetones, se la pasaban haciendo travesuras día y noche, y tratando de convencernos a los demás de jugar con ellos, eran tan alegres, tan inocentes.

Esos niños me hacían pensar mucho en mi propia niñez, en lo mucho que me habían cuidado mis padres para que yo pudiera crecer como una niña normal, sin tener que preocuparme porque alguien fuera a llegar de improviso y a tratar de matarme por prejuicios tontos que a esa edad no hubiera podido entender (y aunque ahora si los entiendo no los acepto y es muy probable que nunca lo haga). Sí, es cierto que me entrenaron desde que era muy chica, pero al principio no me dijeron por qué yo aprendía todo aquello, sólo lo hacía porque mi padre decía que así debía ser; en realidad no fue sino hasta casi los once años cuando descubrí realmente la importancia que tenía que yo aprendiera todo eso, que mi vida podía llegar a depender de ello algún día.

Y bueno, en lo que respecta a sus esposos, con Kuwabara (el único a quien siempre me dirigí por su apellido) me llevaba bien, al menos cuando no se la pasaba quejándose de que una 'niña' (como él me seguía diciendo) como yo fuera más poderosa que él; creo que a veces se le olvidaba que yo era mitad youkai, así que era de esperarse que tuviera más poder que un ningen como él. Kurama era muy amable, y al ser él también un kitsune fue un gran apoyo para que yo pudiera mejorar mis ataques con youki, finalmente pude aprender a pelear de manera en que pudiera usar más de dos flores seguidas. Yuske parecía entretenerse mucho peleando conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo, y no les voy a decir que salía precisamente ilesa de los entrenamientos con él, pero al menos creo que ayudó a mejorar mi resistencia en batalla, y siempre tenía mis gardenias para después.

Y Hiei…él era una historia muy diferente.

Yo no lo entendía, en verdad que no; después de dos meses en los que creí haber conocido a Hiei nunca me imaginé que pudiera de pronto comportarse de manera tan diferente, no me agradó. Me encontraba debilidades y puntos en contra casi siempre, se la pasaba criticándome, si no era que mi defensa no era lo suficientemente buena mi ataque debía ser más fuerte, o quizá mis movimientos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos o yo estaba siendo demasiado predecible en mi manera de actuar. Fuera cual fuera la excusa el hecho es que nunca estaba conforme conmigo. Cualquiera diría que lo único que buscaba era una razón para discutir y una excusa para lograr que yo no participara en el Torneo Oscuro.

Discutíamos más veces de las que no, y en un par de ocasiones incluso acabamos peleando con poderes y armas; obviamente él era siempre el vencedor. Y sin embargo yo me negaba a rendirme, jamás le permitiría que me viera débil, era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

En una ocasión, específicamente en la segunda de nuestras peleas, acabé tan mal que ni siquiera pude tratar mis propias heridas, caí inconsciente aún antes de poder volver a ingresar al Templo. Para mi sorpresa cuando desperté estaba en la cama, mis heridas habían sido tratadas y Genkai me informó que ese día no iba a entrenar porque tenía que terminar de recuperarme. Aunque mi verdadera sorpresa fue cuando me dijeron que si bien los poderes de Yukina habían tenido mucho que ver en mi rápida recuperación quien me había llevado de vuelta al templo y había limpiado y vendado mis heridas mientras llegaba la koorime había sido ni más ni menos que Hiei.

Ahí sí yo ya no supe ni que decir. Aunque por suerte nadie esperaba que dijera o hiciera algo al respecto.


	5. La Trampa

**Capítulo 4. La Trampa. **

Finalmente llegaron a su fin los tres meses. Partimos del Templo de Genkai muy temprano por la mañana, era un día entero de viaje hasta el puerto de donde zarpaba el barco a la Isla Horca. Viajábamos Kurama, Kuwabara, Yuske, Keiko, Hiei y yo. Kiseki, Yukina, y Botan llegarían con Koenma, mientras que los hijos de Keiko se habían quedado al cuidado de Atsuko.

Como salimos desde temprano nos dimos el lujo de ir lentamente, con calma, bromeando, divirtiéndonos; según Yuske disfrutando del poco tiempo tranquilo que nos quedaba antes de comenzar con las peleas.

Estaba cayendo la tarde, y de acuerdo a Kurama nos faltaban unas dos o tres horas de camino para llegar a nuestro destino cuando de pronto presentí algo extraño.

Kurama fue el primero en detenerse, muy concentrado en sentir presencias. Yuske y Keiko le siguieron, uno junto al otro y analizando todo a su alrededor. Kuwabara siguió caminando (aunque qué más se puede esperar de él). Hiei se detuvo y en un instante ya tenía una mano en su katana; fue esa actitud de él que me hizo convencerme que era algo serio, por lo que igualmente sujeté mis kodachi.

Todo sucedió en un instante, demasiado rápido para poder especificar detalles, de pronto teníamos a dos docenas de enemigos encima nuestro.

-Vaya, vaya, nadie me había dicho que tendríamos un comité de bienvenida. –dije yo alzando mis armas y tomando la actitud sarcástica que usaba siempre que estaba por luchar (ya fuera con armas o verbalmente).

-Ya ves. –dijo Yuske con tono divertido a la vez que empezaba a repartir golpes. –Todo para recibir a la nueva miembro de nuestro equipo.

-Dejen de jugar y pónganse a pelear. –nos reprendió Hiei a la vez que su katana 'despachaba' al primero de nuestros atacantes.

-Como usted diga mi general. –dije con el mayor tono de burla posible.

Y antes que Hiei pudiera siquiera dirigirme una mirada asesina me puse a pelear lo más lejos posible de él.

Y un momento después otro cayó bajo el látigo de espinas de Kurama.

-¿Están seguros que no habrá problema si los matamos? –preguntó Keiko a la vez que preparaba una de sus flechas.

-Ellos nos atacaron primero. –dijo Kurama por toda respuesta.

Keiko, aún ya con su arma lista, seguía dudando.

-Si cualquiera pregunta fue idea de ellos. –le dije con una sonrisa a la vez que degollaba a uno que había tratado de atacar a mi amiga por detrás.

Finalmente Keiko asintió y comenzó a disparar sus flechas espirituales.

Y aquí déjenme decirles algo muy importante, Keiko parecerá muy insegura al principio, pero una vez que se decide la fuerza de sus flechas y su puntería resultan simplemente mortales para sus enemigos.

Yuske se permitió una sonrisa, muy orgulloso de su joven esposa a la vez que comenzaba a hacer uso de su Reigun, aunque tratando de no abusar para no perder todos los tiros, debía estar listo por cualquier cosa que llegara a suceder en el barco.

Al cabo de un rato me cansé y decidí cambiar un poco mi táctica. Bajé mis kodachi y me alejé un poco de mis compañeros, dejando que varios de los oponentes me rodearan, eran cuatro en total, confiaba en que podría con ellos.

-Oigan, Hana está rodeada. –Kuwabara hizo notar en ese momento.

-Baka shoujo. –murmuró Hiei acercándose hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Yo hubiera querido más tiempo para planear mi ataque pero los cuatro enemigos estaban muy cerca y si Hiei llegaba arruinaría mi plan y además tendría otra excusa para decir que no sabía defenderme. Así que saqué de algún lado una flor y ataqué:

-¡Tornado del Alcatraz! –ataqué yo girando en un pie y agitando la flor.

Al instante los pétalos de la flor se desprendieron y multiplicaron, creando efectivamente un tornado que mató a uno de los enemigos y dejó considerablemente heridos a otros dos, sólo uno logró librar mi ataque.

Hiei se detuvo en su paso hacia mí, al parecer muy confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Sin demasiada ceremoniosidad volví a sacar mis kodachi y las enganché del centro, usándola a modo de una espada doble, para poder enfrentarme a varios enemigos al mismo tiempo.

Fácilmente rematé a uno de los que ya tenía heridos, aunque el segundo resultó ser un hueso duro de roer.

Un leve quejido sonó en ese momento, pude ver a Keiko sujetarse en brazo, la habían herido; realmente sólo había sido un rozón, pero suficiente para distraerla de su trabajo con las flechas; así mismo para distraer a Yuske, preocupado por su esposa.

Moviéndome tan rápido como pude me coloqué frente a Keiko, alejando a sus enemigos.

-Escudo de Girasol. –invoqué yo de nuevo con otra flor.

Excepto que ésta vez el escudo lo llamé detrás de mí, para proteger a Keiko, mientras que yo seguí afuera, peleando.

-Gracias. –me dijo Yuske.

-No hay problema. –le respondí. –Debemos darnos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde.

-Creo que esas son precisamente las intenciones de éstos. –dijo Kurama a la vez que lanzaba a uno de los enemigos lejos.

Yo estaba por corroborar su observación cuando de pronto sentí un golpe en mi nuca y me derrumbé al suelo.

Pero pesé a el golpe fue suficiente para mandar mi cuerpo a la inconsciencia, no sucedió lo mismo con mi mente, gracias a mi don como psíquica mi mente se separó de mi cuerpo en una visión astral y me permitió seguir viendo lo que ocurrió después de que yo caí.

Al haber caído yo el escudo se debilitó, pero aún el poco tiempo que duró fue suficiente para que Keiko se recuperara (más del susto que de la herida) y volviera a pelear.

Hiei y Kurama combatieron a los enemigos, tratando de acercarse lo más posible a mi figura caída, me imagino que tratando de evitar que alguien se aprovechara de mi inconsciencia para hacerme más daño o para matarme incluso.

El combate se extendió por algunos minutos, mientras que yo no podía evitar refunfuñar mentalmente por haber perdido la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos (AjumHieiAjum) de lo que era capaz.

Llegó un momento en que Kurama estaba concentrado tratando de obtener información de uno de los enemigos y no se dio cuenta que otro le llegaba por detrás.

"Kurama, ¡cuidado!"

Mi grito mental retumbó dentro de mi ser astral, y creo que de alguna manera que nunca llegué a entender lo alcanzó a él, porque en ese momento él se dio la vuelta y agitó su Látigo de Rosa con suficiente fuerza para que una de las espinas cortara varias venas en el enemigo, suficiente para garantizar que no sobreviviría.

El propio Kurama parecía algo extrañado, (y si realmente escuchó mi voz entonces no me extraña), pero no dijo nada al respecto y siguió peleando.

Poco después ya los enemigos eran muy escasos, aunque algunos de ellos eran de Clase C o B por lo cual aún debían irse con cuidado. No podían confiarse.

Y quizá ese fue el error de él.

Hiei refunfuñó en voz baja, aparentemente molesto porque los youkai se hubieran atrevido a interrumpirnos en nuestro camino al puerto. Se dirigió a mi cuerpo, seguramente con la intención de despertarme y probablemente también de descargar algo de tensión discutiendo conmigo por mi distracción en la pelea.

Pero en ese momento el distraído fue él.

Un youkai con poder sobre el trueno le llegó por detrás.

Yuske pareció notarlo pues le disparó un Reigun, pero no antes de que el youkai lanzara su propio ataque contra Hiei.

"¡NO!" grité yo.

Y creo que mi desesperación fue tal que le imprimí a mi mente la fuerza suficiente para volver a mi cuerpo y hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Hiei-kun! –grité yo al tiempo que abrí los ojos.

En ese momento yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no lo había llamado Hiei-san, como acostumbraba a hacerlo, creo que me afectó demasiado verlo caer justo frente a mí con la espalda cubierta de heridas por el repentino ataque del youkai.

Sí, ya sé que van a decir que Hiei es muy fuerte, que puede resistir eso y más, pero hay que tener el cuenta el entrenamiento marca diablo al que me había sometido y de paso se había sometido él mismo durante los últimos meses. De los nervios yo no había dormido casi nada la noche previa, y tenía el fuerte presentimiento que él tampoco había descansado mucho que digamos. Además estaba la batalla que había durado algo más de lo esperado, y cuando ya llevábamos horas de estar caminando. Sí, creo que definitivamente había buenas razones para que ese ataque le afectara.

Yuske remató al youkai con un golpe certero para romperle el cuello antes de correr a donde yo sostenía al semi-inconsciente Hiei.

Kurama ya estaba hincado junto a Hiei y yo, revisando con cuidado al demonio de fuego, las heridas que tenía.

-El ataque le afectó más de lo que me gustaría decir. –murmuró Kurama entre dientes mientras se quedaba pensando las posibilidades. –Como él no estaba preparado no pudo levantar ningún tipo de defensa, ni física ni psíquica.

Ya sabía yo a lo que él se refería, si Hiei no hubiera estado tan distraído su jagan hubiera reaccionado a tiempo para crear una especie de escudo psíquico que hubiera protegido su cuerpo de la parte más fuerte del ataque; no era una protección absoluta, pero en casos como éstos hubiera ayudado bastante

Pero como bien sabemos que el hubiera no existe algo más se tenía que hacer al respecto. Y decidí ser yo quien lo hiciera.

-No sé que hacer… -decía Kurama mordiéndose un labio. –Podría intentar una infusión con algunas hierbas, aunque no sé que tanto podría tardar y…

-Permíteme. –le dije yo.

Así pues Kurama se hizo a un lado (no del todo convencido según pude notar), yo dejé a Hiei en el suelo boca abajo con sumo cuidado y empecé a concentrar mi energía para lo que me disponía a hacer.

-¿Qué planeas? –me preguntó Keiko.

-Algo que estoy casi segura que dará buenos resultados, aunque así mismo es probable que me provoque un desmayo. –le expliqué. –Lamentablemente me veré obligada a pedirles que si tal cosa sucede me lleven hasta el muelle. Y si cuando Hiei despierte quiere ponerse a pelear conmigo díganle que por favor se espere a que recupere la conciencia.

Creo que mis palabras les hicieron ver que estaba siendo muy seria, porque ni siquiera Yuske se atrevió a hacer broma alguna; aunque quizá el hecho de que su esposa me mirara con esos ojos de profunda consternación estando a un lado de él también influyó bastante para que contuviera su actitud.

Aparecí unas pequeñas flores blancas en mis manos, despedían un aroma muy agradable, era una de mis técnicas especiales.

-Ah, y por cierto, un favor más. –agregué yo en ese momento.

-Lo que sea. –me dijo Kurama de inmediato

-No le digan ni una palabra de esto a Hiei. –respondí.

Kurama asintió, no muy convencido de por qué pedía algo así pero tampoco me pidió explicación alguna al respecto.

-Curación de Gardenias. –pronuncié yo concentrándome.

Pude ver los diminutos pétalos cubrir las heridas de Hiei y despedir un leve brillo; un instante después caí desmayada.

.---.

No desperté sino hasta algunas horas después, sintiendo como la superficie donde me encontraba se balanceaba rítmicamente, lo cual obviamente daba a entender que ya estábamos en el barco.

Y justo en ese momento lo sentí, peligro. Apenas alcancé a dar una marometa hacia atrás, trepando en las barras que limitaban la cubierta del barco al momento que esquivaba las garras de un youkai.

Parpadee un par de veces para despejarme y vi al resto de mi equipo librando una batalla campal con el resto de los que se encontraban en el barco.

Alcancé a ver a Yuske golpeando a varios monstruos a diestra y siniestra y tomando en mis manos mis dagas se me ocurrió ir a ayudarle.

-¿Se divierten sin mí? –le pregunté con una sonrisita al matar a uno de los youkai.

-Algo. –replicó él en el mismo tono. –Aunque al menos ya que estás despierta podrás darnos una mano y no nos preocuparemos de que te pase algo.

-Parece que me levanté justo a tiempo. –repliqué pateando a otro.

-¿Finalmente decidiste honrarnos con tu presencia? –preguntó alguien desde atrás de mí.

-Hiei-k…san. –murmuré entre dientes.

Apenas a tiempo recordé el respeto hacia él y por ésta vez no me molestaron sus palabras, creo que el hecho de oírlo, y con el mismo humor de antes me hacía notar que se había recuperado por completo.

-Quizá si no hubieras estado durmiendo tan 'plácidamente', ya hubiéramos terminado con éstos estorbos. –dijo Hiei cortando a algunos más con su katana.

Su queja me hizo evidente que los demás habían cumplido lo que les había pedido, no le habían dicho a Hiei lo que yo había hecho por él. Bien, aunque no me agrada que me ofendiera no quería ni imaginar tampoco lo que diría o haría si supiera lo que yo había hecho. Mejor que las cosas siguieran así.

-Deja de molestar a Hana, Hiei. –intervino Kurama. –Ahora tenemos que deshacernos de éstos si queremos llegar a la Isla sin problemas.

-Hn. –como siempre esa fue la respuesta de Hiei.

La verdad yo no esperaba más de él y sin una palabra más volví al ataque.

Para cuando llegamos a Isla Horca éramos los únicos en el barco que seguían con vida…


	6. Inicia el Torneo

**Capítulo 5. Inicia el Torneo. **

La inauguración y la primera ronda del torneo fueron bastante aburridas.

Si quieren saber el por qué les diré simplemente que en la Inauguración se la pasaron haciendo referencia al torneo previo, mencionando a los mejores competidores, entre los cuales figuraban los miembros del equipo donde yo me encontraba, obviamente (menos Keiko quien nunca había participado). Luego varios youkai empezaron a burlarse de mí y a insultarme, diciendo que una hanyou no tenía nada que hacer en el equipo Campeón del anterior torneo (Keiko se salvó únicamente porque no era miembro oficial sino suplente).

En la primera ronda simplemente no tuvimos pelea alguna, nuestros oponentes se rindieron en el momento en que supieron que pelearían contra el equipo Urameshi.

.---.

Finalmente, llegó la segunda ronda. Kuwabara perdió contra su oponente (lo cual según me dijeron los demás no era nada nuevo), Hiei apenas había pisado el campo de pelea y un instante después ya tenía la victoria, en la tercera pelea se declaró un empate entre Kurama y su oponente.

Como el equipo que peleaba contra nosotros solamente contaba con cuatro miembros en la siguiente pelea se decidiría todo, ¡y a Yuske se le ocurrió que peleara yo en vez de él!

La explicación técnica fue que era mejor ocultar cuando había mejorado el poder de Yuske lo más posible, aunque es obvio que lo que todos querían era ver como me las arreglaba en el torneo, y yo pensé que era la perfecta oportunidad para hacerle ver a Hiei que yo no era ninguna inútil.

-Último combate, Hana contra Shuno. –anunció Koto.

Yo subí a la plataforma con toda la calma, decidida a llevarme las cosas tranquilamente y derrotar a mi enemigo usando el menor poder posible.

El combate comenzó tranquilamente y yo me limité a esquivar los ataques de mi enemigo, la verdad es que no eran muy fuertes, tendría que darme un golpe directo con todas sus fuerzas para lograr dejarme fuera de combate.

Así pues decidí mi estrategia, saqué mis kodachi y me lancé en un ataque directo. Cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al chocar con un escudo de energía que me arrojó lejos de mi oponente. Apenas si alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo para girarme mientras 'salía volando', tocar la barrera con las gradas y de ahí impulsarme de vuelta a la plataforma de pelea.

_¡No te distraigas!_ la voz de Hiei resonó en mi mente.

Aparentemente mi sorpresa ante la fuerte defensa de mi oponente debilitó por un momento mis escudos mentales.

-¡Salte de mi cabeza! –le grité a Hiei volviendo a concentrarme.

Pasaron varios minutos más en los que yo me dediqué a probar la defensa de mi oponente desde todos los ángulos posibles, pero ésta parecía ser simplemente impenetrable.

Tal parece que él sacrifica poder de ataque pero a la vez logre crear una defensa prácticamente infranqueable, concluí, Aunque la historia ha probado que ninguna barrera es perfecta, hasta Troya tuvo una debilidad; aunque yo no tengo un caballo de madera y…¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando!

Sí, una de mis debilidades es que en situaciones de presión suelo divagar mucho, quizá demasiado; en ese momento yo tenía que concentrarme en la batalla.

Y de pronto supe exactamente qué tenía que hacer. Saqué de mis ropas unas semillas pequeñas, era una de mis técnicas más simples, aunque no por ello menos efectiva…

-Ilusiones de los Lirios. –pronuncié yo con firmeza.

Al instante las semillas se volvieron pequeños lirios que empezaron a flotar alrededor de mí y después alrededor de mi oponente.

Esperé casi un minuto entero para que las ilusiones surtieran el efecto deseado (desconcentrar a mi enemigo para que descuidara su escudo) y entonces me moví a la mayor velocidad posible (tan sólo el moverme debilitaba mi técnica así que debía ser rápida); pasé junto a él y sin detenerme un sólo instante le di un certero golpe en la nuca que lo hizo caer inconsciente.

Koto dijo que iba a contar, aunque realmente no tenía mucho caso; ese youkai despertaría en un par de horas (si tenía suerte).

Yo bajé de la plataforma con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, satisfecha de mi victoria, y la de mi equipo, que nos mandaba a la tercera ronda ya.

Yuske estaba encantado con el resultado, al parecer le había divertido mucho verme pelear; Keiko sonreía tranquila, se había preocupado un poco por mí; Kurama me sonrió un 'bien hecho' mientras su esposa trataba sus heridas; Kuwabara no podía decir nada porque seguía inconsciente y Yukina lo estaba cuidando.

Aunque la reacción de Hiei no fue para nada la que yo hubiera esperado.

-¿Por qué no lo mataste? –me preguntó.

-¿Perdón? –por un momento creí que lo había oído mal.

-Dije, ¿Por qué no lo mataste? –no, no había oído mal.

-Pues porque no me pareció necesario. –le respondí. –Ese youkai es demasiado débil para representar una verdadera amenaza para nosotros o cualquier otro ser vivo.

-Aún así se trataba de tu oponente.

-Yo vine aquí a ayudarlos a ganar, no a matar a todos los que se me pongan enfrente.

-No tuviste ese problema en el barco.

-Hay una gran diferencia Hiei-san. Esos youkai estaban tratando de matarnos, ¿recuerdas? Si a mí me atacan yo respondo, pero no voy a matar a alguien que no me ha hecho daño alguno.

-Ellos no tendrían la misma consideración contigo.

-Eso no importa. Que así se comporten los youkai del makai no significa que yo deba hacer del mismo. Por si no lo entendiste antes yo crecí en el ningenkai, a mí me enseñaron a respetar la vida de todos, youkai, ningen, hanyou, no importa quien sea merece vivir; y solamente ataco si me atacaron primero.

-No llegarás muy lejos aquí con esa actitud.

-Que bueno que no me interesa llegar muy lejos.

-¿Entonces que te interesa?

-Terminar con éste maldito torneo y volver a casa. Volver con la gente que quiero y que me quiere. Porque ya estoy harta de que me trates como si fuera una simple chiquilla. ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

Y sin más me di la vuelta y me marché. Dejando, por lo que alcancé a ver antes de retirarme, a unos muy extrañados y algo sorprendidos compañeros que al parecer nunca se hubieran esperado una discusión así entre el demonio de fuego y yo.

.---.

Pasé prácticamente todo el día 'entrenando' en un claro a unos minutos del hotel, a unos pasos de la playa y rodeada de formaciones rocosas y arena.

Aunque, siendo totalmente honesta lo único que hice fue maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocía al tiempo que tiraba patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, haciendo polvo el mayor número posible de rocas.

Esa era mi manera de desquitar el coraje, destruyendo. Algunos dicen que no es natural en un kitsune, y no lo es, sólo que podrían decir que a mí me la 'contagió' mi sensei. Él tenía un temperamento muy explosivo, y era bastante común para todos que ante la menor provocación empezara a golpear algo, por lo general un árbol siendo que yo podía después sanarlo, si lo hacía con una piedra era imposible arreglarlo.

A decir verdad yo soy una persona muy tranquila, es raro que me enoje, y las pocas veces que eso sucedía lo desquitaba en una pelea-entrenamiento con mi sensei, o después de que él se marchó con alguno de mis primos (aunque la verdad pelear con ellos resultaba más bien irritante porque parecían esforzarse al máximo por hacer notar que estaban conteniendo el máximo de su poder, presumiendo que eran más fuertes que yo).

Ese día estaba más molesta que nunca antes en mi vida, lo cual explica el porqué todo a mi alrededor cambió en el transcurso de los siguientes minutos. Lo único que dejé intacto fueron los árboles y demás plantas a mi alrededor, con ese coraje no confiaba en que mis habilidades los volvieran a la normalidad después de haberme desquitado y si le pedía ayuda a Kurama él querría 'hablar' acerca de lo que me tenía tan enojada y no tenía ganas de algo así en ese momento, Kurama me parecía una persona demasiado tranquila como para entender mis emociones en ese momento. Creo que ni siquiera mi madre hubiera podido entender todas mis emociones en ese momento.

.---.

El siguiente día lo tuvimos libre yo estaba sentada en unas rocas en la playa, descansando de mi excesiva actividad del día anterior; Kiseki me fue a buscar, al parecer la única que se atrevía a acercárseme desde mi más reciente pelea verbal con Hiei.

-¿Todavía siguen todos espantados? –le pregunté a la mujer.

-No espantados, aunque creo que sí bastante sorprendidos. –me dijo ella. –Ninguno de nosotros nos esperábamos que ustedes se fueran a pelear así.

-Yo no lo hubiera querido. –le respondí sinceramente. –Pero no soporto que después de cinco meses de conocernos me siga tratando como si fuera una niñita que necesita que la cuiden.

-Pues te diré que Hiei ha tomado una actitud bastante extraña contigo.

-¿No se puede conseguir a alguien más con quien pelear?

-No, no me refiero a eso. Es sólo que él tiene una cierta actitud contigo, como si quisiera protegerte siempre.

-Es que no necesito que me protejan, creí que lo había entendido en el makai.

-Piensa que en el makai él casi siempre peleaba junto a ti, y con otros youkai, aquí tú siempre peleas sola, y no sabemos que tan poderosos sean los youkai.

-Pero aún así, no hay ninguna necesidad de que él me proteja.

-No lo entiendes Hana. Hiei nunca se había comportado así, con nadie. La actitud que ha tomado contigo, el querer defenderte tanto que a veces la impotencia de no poder hacerlo lo hace ponerse de malas…tú eres alguien muy especial para él.

-Quieres decir que…

-Creo que Hiei se está enamorando de ti.

-No, Kiseki-san, debes estar equivocada. ¿Por qué él se habría de fijar en mí? Sólo soy una simple chica, hanyou además, no soy nada junto a él.

-Eres la primera que trata a Hiei como algo más que un ex-criminal o el Heredero de Mukuro. Lo tratas con una cordialidad y confianza que sé que a él le agrada, y quizá eso es lo que ha hecho que se apegue tanto a ti.

-No puede estar apegado a mí cuando ni siquiera me conoce.

-No lo sé Hana. Sólo te digo esto para que lo pienses. Si sientes algo por Hiei, creo que serían una gran pareja y si no…no quiero que él salga lastimado. Pese a su frialdad exterior él es una persona maravillosa, y un gran amigo.

-Lo sé.

.---.

Ay Kiseki-san, si esa mujer tuviera una idea de los problemas que provocó en mi cabeza con esa conversación. Creo que si antes tenía problemas para dormir, en ese momento ya se volvió algo verdaderamente imposible de lograr.

¡Y para colmo esa noche soñé ni más ni menos que con mi sensei!

Sueño

Yo tendría poco más de doce años. Había sido un día largo, entrenando hasta el cansancio, y al final se me había ocurrido lanzarme al río a nadar un rato; y después de mucho insistir sorprendentemente había logrado convencer a mi sensei de hacer lo mismo.

Yo aún llevaba puesta mi ropa de pelea, con excepción de las botas y las dagas, y él se había metido únicamente con el pantalón.

Estuvimos nadando por un largo rato, hasta que terminamos tirados en el pasto, a la orilla del río, descansando.

Al cabo de un rato yo me enderecé un poco, apoyada en un brazo, y discretamente no pude evitar ponerme a admirar a mi sensei. (Por suerte él no se dio cuenta pues tenía los ojos cerrados) Era sin duda un hombre guapo, tanto que me extrañaba que no tuviera esposa o por lo menos alguna novia. Y entonces noté algo que llamó mi atención, una cicatriz en su costado derecho. No era que no tuviera otras, de hecho tenía muchas más, pero ninguna era tan notoria a mis ojos como esa.

-Sensei. –llamé su atención.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó él, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

-Ésta cicatriz… -empecé yo, tocándola ligeramente.

Al instante él abrió los ojos de golpe y se apartó de mí, cualquiera pensaría que mi simple contacto lo había quemado, o peor.

-¿Sensei? –le pregunté.

-Me la hice hace muchos años. –me respondió él finalmente.

-¿Cómo? –no pude evitar preguntar. –No creo que alguien pueda lastimarlo tanto.

-No era en mi contra. Recibí ésta herida protegiendo a alguien más, alguien muy importante para mí.

-¿En serio? Entonces en verdad debió ser alguien muy especial.

-Sí.

Ahí terminó nuestra conversación, aunque él ya no volvió a recostarse en el pasto y por el resto del día permaneció algo tenso, como si algo lo molestara, lo mantuviera intranquilo, aunque nunca llegué a saber qué.

Fin del Sueño

Cuando desperté todavía seguí pensando en las palabras que me dijera mi sensei ese día, nunca las había olvidado. Recuerdo que desde ese día yo lo único que deseaba era algún día encontrar alguien a quien amar, tanto como para estar dispuesto a arriesgarme por él tanto como mí sensei se había arriesgado.

Y en ese momento mi mente daba aún más vueltas que la noche cuando tenía doce, porque ahora creía que ya tenía a esa persona especial, pero no estaba segura de qué tanto estaría dispuesta a sacrificar por él; o siquiera si él correspondía a mis sentimientos. Es cierto que Kiseki lo había dicho pero…ni siquiera aquellos que son empáticos tienen siempre la razón.

Aunque siendo sincera…yo me moría de ganas de que la tuviera.


	7. Discusiones, Amor y Sangre

**Capítulo 6. Discusiones, Amor y Sangre. **

Un nuevo día, y la tercera ronda del Torneo. Ese día hicieron un acuerdo, se pelearía por parejas, dos de cada equipo, dos peleas. Si había un empate se haría una tercera pelea que sería individual.

Yuske dijo que estaba tan aburrido que tenía ganas de pelear y lo hizo. Se puso en equipo con Kuwabara. Al principio parecía que todo iba bien, hasta que uno de los oponentes tomó desprevenido a Kuwabara y lo golpeó, rompiéndole varios huesos. Yuske tuvo que usar una cantidad considerable de su poder para quitarse al que tenía encima y correr a enfrentar al otro antes que matara a Kuwabara.

Al final la victoria fue para nuestro equipo, aunque Kuwabara quedó bastante mal.

-¡Hana! –escuché a Yuske llamándome.

Entre él y Kurama habían bajado a Kuwabara de la plataforma.

-¿Qué sucede Yuske? –le pregunté.

-¿No puedes hacer lo que con…? -se interrumpió al recordar lo que les había hecho prometer. -¿Lo que hiciste la otra vez, para ayudarlo?

-Me temo que no. –le dije con pesar mientras observaba a Kuwabara. –Esa técnica funciona para sanar heridas externas, con mucha dificultad lo logro con heridas internas, pero definitivamente no puedo curar huesos rotos.

-¿Por qué no? –me preguntó Kurama.

-Porque la curación está en los pétalos de las gardenias, éstos tienen que estar en contacto directo con la herida. –les expliqué. –Y no hay manera de que pueda ponerlo en contacto directo con sus huesos sin tener que abrirlo y creo que la idea es curarlo no herirlo más de lo que ya está.

Ellos tuvieron que aceptar que estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Kazuma-koi! –el grito agudo precedió la llegada de la koorime junto a su prometido.

-Yukina-chan… -murmuró Kuwabara, las costillas rotas le dificultaban respirar, ya no digamos hablar.

-Yuske, Kurama¿Pueden llevarlo a los vestidores? –pidió Botan llegando también. –Una vez ahí creo que Yukina y yo podríamos trabajar en curarlo.

-Yo puedo ayudar con algunas hierbas, de las que tú me has enseñado, no lo curarán pero disminuirán el dolor. –agregó Kiseki con calma.

Si bien ella no era kitsune tener un esposo que sí lo era la había hecho aprender mucho sobre el uso de las plantas.

-Ustedes hagan eso. –dijo Hiei. –El zorro y yo nos haremos cargo de ganar ésta ronda.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. –le dije. –Quizá las plantas de Kurama serían más útiles con Kuwabara.

-Peleando contigo tomaría más tiempo. –dijo Hiei ignorándome. –Yo sólo los acabaría pero quieren combates de a dos.

-¿Por qué haces esto Hiei? –le pregunté molestándome de nuevo. -¿Por qué demonios insistes en tratarme como si fuera una chiquilla¡No lo soy! Tengo suficiente fuerza para pelear por mí misma.

Hiei no me respondió, y creo que eso me enfureció aún más que si hubiera replicado, aún con insultos; el sentirme ignorada es algo que simplemente no soporto.

-Toma, usa éstas. –le dije a Kiseki, apareciendo varias hierbas diferentes, relativas a la curación y como analgésicos.

-¿A dónde vas? –me preguntó Keiko al ver que ya me iba.

-Tengo que tomar aire. –dirigí una 'mirada' a Hiei. –O me voy a quemar.

-Hn. –fue toda la respuesta de Hiei antes de subir a la plataforma.

Kurama de inmediato fue detrás de él.

Yuske llevó a Kuwabara hasta los vestidores, seguido por Yukina y Botan; mientras Keiko se quedaba a observar la batalla.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? –me preguntó Kiseki antes de seguir a Yuske.

-Sí, claro. –le respondí, aunque creo que era obvio para ambas que yo mentía. –Me temo que te equivocaste Kiseki…

Ninguna de las dos necesitaba que se dieran más explicaciones, era muy obvio de lo que estaba hablando.

.---.

Realmente no sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que dejé el estadio. No me preocupaba la pelea, llámenme egoísta, yo prefiero pensar que confiaba en mi equipo, estaba segura que no los vencerían, ni a Kurama ni a Hiei. Y era precisamente éste último el que me tenía dando vueltas en lo más profundo del bosque que había en esa isla.

En verdad yo estaba mal, no recuerdo haber estado tan mal antes, excepto quizá el día que entendí que mi sensei se había ido y quizá no volvería jamás. Ese día lloré mucho pero tras un largo rato recordé que tenía todavía que cumplirle una promesa, la de vencerlo para obtener su nombre, lo cual me daba la esperanza que algún día lo volvería a ver.

Pero ahora, no sabía que hacer. Me dolía demasiado algo por dentro. Creo que en esa noche dejé que mi corazón se emocionara demasiado ante la idea que Kiseki había metido en mi cabeza. Pero no, pensándolo bien lo que ahora sentía no era cosa de la última noche; iba desde muy atrás. Si lo penaba bien era probable que hubiera comenzado desde el mismo primer día que lo vi a él peleando contra esos youkai del clan de los tigres.

Y entre más tiempo pasaba ahí más recuerdos venían a mi mente, mi tiempo en el makai, todas las peleas lado a lado con Hiei, enfrentándonos a todos los diferentes youkai que trataran de invadir la fortaleza de Mukuro de un modo u otro.

Y ya sé lo que pensarán muchos, sólo a mí se me ocurre que estoy llorando por algo y me torturo a mí misma todavía más repitiendo en mi cabeza todo lo relacionado con él en vez de tratar de distraerme, pero es que ¿Cómo evitas los recuerdos de la persona que ha sido la más cercana a ti durante los últimos cinco meses y a quien recientemente descubriste que amas con toda tu alma?

No conozco la respuesta, no creo que haya alguien que la conozca, y dudo mucho que esta respuesta llegue a existir algún día.

.---.

Horas más tarde (no sé cuantas exactamente) el sol empezaba a ponerse y yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos. Así hasta que me tardé en reconocer la alerta de peligro inminente, a decir verdad no lo noté sino hasta el último momento.

Apenas alcancé a agacharme y rodar cuando una lluvia de lo que parecían ser dardos quedaron clavados justo donde yo estuviera segundos antes.

-Uff, -me atreví a decir en voz alta. –Eso estuvo cerca.

Un instante después tuve encima de mí a media docena de youkai, no sé de qué clan o raza se trataba, y la verdad no hacía mucha diferencia.

-Maldita hanyou. –dijeron varios de ellos.

-Eres una deshonra para los youkai. –dijeron otros al mismo tiempo.

-No mereces vivir. –agregó el último.

-Saben, si su intención es enfurecerme deberían pensar en insultos nuevos y más originales. –les dije con sarcasmo. –Esos ya están muy gastados.

Al parecer no les agradó mucho mi sentido del humor porque se lanzaron en mi contra de inmediato, decididos a lo que fuera con tal de matarme. ¿Qué matar fuera de las competencias del torneo iba contra las reglas? Dudo mucho que a ellos realmente les importara seguir las reglas; de todos modos nadie les haría nada si no lo hacían.

La batalla no duró demasiado, aunque sí fue bastante dispareja; y como ya se han de imaginar yo llevaba las de perder. Está bien que he entrenado gran parte de mi vida, y especialmente duro estos últimos tres meses, pero aún así yo seguía siendo una hanyou de dieciocho años y ellos un montón de youkai con Kami-sabe-cuantos siglos de experiencia.

Hubo un movimiento brusco y yo sin quererlo perdí mis armas.

-¡No! –grité yo al tiempo que me herían en un hombro.

Realmente la herida no me afectaba tanto, no era la primera y seguramente tampoco la última. Lo que realmente me afectaba era el perder mis kodachi, no podía perderlas, simplemente no podía, esas dagas eran demasiado importantes para mí.

Estaba tan desesperada buscando con la vista donde habían caído mis armas que no vi el siguiente ataque en mi contra, un youkai se fue contra mí y trató de clavarme una navaja; pero en el último momento alguien más se interpuso.

-¿Qu…? –el shock era demasiado, no podía creer lo que veía. -¡Hiei-san!

Sí, aquel que me había insultado a más no poder, la razón de que yo llevara tanto tiempo ahí llorando, de quien acababa de descubrir que estaba locamente enamorada; ahora acababa de venir y había recibido una herida dirigida hacia mí.

-¿Por qué demonios no te defiendes, baka shoujo? –me preguntó.

-Porque me tiraron mis armas, gaki. –le repliqué.

Ahora, sé que decirle 'mocoso' no era precisamente la mejor manera de ganarme su amistad, pero si él me decía 'chica tonta' ¿por qué no podía yo decirle de alguna forma?

-¿Y acaso no puedes usar tu youki? –me preguntó él.

-Sí, pero esas dagas son muy importantes para mí, tengo que recuperarlas. –le insistí.

-¿Valen tanto como para que andes arriesgando tu vida distrayéndote así? –me preguntó él.

-Sí. –ni siquiera dudé al responder. –Fueron el último regalo de mi sensei.

Eso fue suficiente, Hiei peleó contra los youkai mientras yo me defendía y hacía lo imposible por encontrar mis kodachi, aunque cada vez había menos luz y eso dificultaba mi objetivo.

Y sin embargo yo no podía dejarlas, tenía que encontrar mis dagas, tenía que hacerlo:

Flashback 

Yo acababa de cumplir los trece años, según mi mamá ya era toda una adolescente. Esa mañana yo me levanté más temprano de lo normal y se me ocurrió darle una sorpresa a mi sensei al llegar a entrenar antes que él. Llegué y como esperaba el lugar estaba vacío así que empecé mi calentamiento.

Estaba muy ilusionada, mi sensei me había dicho que había mejorado mucho en los últimos meses, pronto podría usar cuchillos de verdad (hasta entonces sólo usaba de madera). Yo tenía dificultades con una katana larga, pues me fallaba el calcular distancias, era mejor una corta, aunque eso implicara tener que pelear a una menor distancia del oponente.

Los minutos pasaron y mi sensei no aparecía. Y finalmente una hora después decidí que ya era demasiado y lo fui a buscar. El cuarto que mi mamá arreglara para él estaba igual que la tarde anterior, significando que él no había pasado la noche ahí. No me agradaba mucho esa idea; pero empeoró cuando noté que sus cosas no estaban ahí. De hecho no había nada además de la mesita de noche y la cama y…un pequeño paquete sobre la cama.

Corrí a abrirlo y no pude ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Mis padres de inmediato llegaron preguntando que había sucedido, se asombraron mucho cuando vieron lo que sostenía en mis manos: eran un par de dagas perfectamente hechas, brillantes, el mango era negro con una flor grabada cada uno, y se enganchaban precisamente de la punta para formar una espada doble.

-Son bellísimas. –dijo mi madre admirada.

-Y están muy bien hechas. –agregó mi padre.

-¿Por qué lloras hija? –me preguntó mi madre al notar que yo no dejaba de llorar.

-Se fue. –fue toda mi respuesta.

Fin del Flashback 

Y así fue, la noche previa mi sensei se había marchado, dejando tras de sí nada más que las kodachi y una nota con dos palabras: 'Cuídalas bien.' Y eso había hecho, por eso jamás me apartaba de esas armas que por mucho tiempo fueron mi único lazo con esa persona tan especial en mi vida. Mi sensei.

Hiei logró matar a dos, uno de los cuales yo ya había logrado herir antes; de manera que aún quedaban cuatro, todos ellos ya con varias heridas cortesía de Hiei, las de uno de ellos incluso se podrían considerar como graves.

Me estaba hartando, y empecé a desquitar mi coraje con golpes, dejando un momento mi búsqueda de mis dagas y fue entonces que noté algo: Hiei, sus movimientos se iban haciendo más lentos e incluso un poco torpes, hasta que sorpresivamente uno de los youkai lo hizo caer duramente contra el suelo.

-¡Hiei-kun! –de nuevo mi preocupación me hizo olvidarme de otras cosas.

Me las arreglé para golpear a los youkai cerca de Hiei y llegar a su lado.

-No te distraigas, baka shoujo. –me insistió él.

Pero la ausencia de ironía en su voz, así como el hecho de que al tratar de enderezarse no pudo coordinar movimientos me hizo ver cuan grave era la situación.

-Creo que lo mejor será que termine esto ya. –murmuré a la vez que sacaba un par de semillas y las convertía en flores.

Los youkai ya volvían a acercarse a nosotros cuando yo me levanté, pura decisión en mi mirada a la vez que extendía los brazos, una flor en cada mano.

-¡Danza Sangrienta de los Tulipanes! –exclamé.

Y entonces puedo decir que en verdad ejecuté una danza mortal. Esa era mi segunda técnica más poderosa, creada a partir de lo que me dijera Yume de que al pelear parecía que bailaba, y la necesidad de ataques más poderosos que las navajas.

Cuando inicié los tulipanes eran blancos, cuando terminé…rojos.

Los cadáveres de los youkai yacían no muy lejos, pero lo único que me importaba era Hiei. Ignorando sus quejas levanté su túnica y su playera, alcanzando a ver la herida en su costado, una herida algo profunda, y que empapaba rápidamente sus ropas en su sangre.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la herida era tan grave? –le pregunté.

-Hn. –fue su respuesta.

-¿No me puedes dar una respuesta más sólida por una vez en tu vida?

-No necesito tu ayuda shoujo.

-Pues aunque no la necesites la vas a tener que aceptar. Si sigues así puedes morir y yo no estoy en la mejor condición para pelear si nos vuelven a atacar ahora.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Ya lo verás. –sin pensar en que ya estaba muy débil saqué las gardenias y las usé. –Curación de Gardenias.

Lo último que escuché fue la exclamación de asombro de Hiei antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Ok, por primera y no sé si única vez en ésta historia voy a poner notas.

Ya estamos pasando la mitad del fic, el siguiente capítulo puede considerarse que será el clímax de la historia. Ya lo tengo preparado para subirlo, y lo haré tan pronto tenga la misma cantidad de rviews que en éste ocasión o de preferencia uno más que antes. Lo más pronto para actualizar será una semana, ya que no puedo estar checando el internet todos los días (la escuela no me lo permite), pero ya saben, dejen reviews pronto y para el próximo fin sabrán que sigue.

De adelantos...sólo les diré el título: "_Sacrificio por Amor_"


	8. Sacrificio por Amor

Ok, de nuevo voy a tener que incluir notas en ésta historia, excepto que ésta vez he decidido hacerlo al principio, porque presiento que cuando lleguen al final lo que menos van a querer va a ser leer notar mías así que...

Me imagino que algunos tan sólo con leer el título de éste capítulo empezarán a hacerse ideas respecto a lo que va a pasar. Sólo hay algo que voy a decirles, antes de que enloquezcan o cualquier cosa vayan a la parte superior, donde están las especifícaciones del fanfic, vean ahí en qué género está puesto éste fanfic: Romance/Acción/Aventura. Lo cual significa que ni es drama, ni tragedia, (angustia quizá le quedaría, pero tampoco es para tanto).

Bueno, habiendo aclarado eso ya sólo me queda decirles que ahora he actualizado los capis muy rápido, y eso porque éste fanfic ya está terminado en mi computadora. Ahora, si vuelven a dejarme reviews tan rápido como la última vez tengan por seguro que para la próxima semana tendrán ya el siguiente capítulo, a partir del cual la historia irá decreciendo hasta legar a su gran final (esa ni yo me la creo). En fin, ya me extendí demasiado con éstas notas. Probablemente ya no vuelva a decir nada sino hasta el último capítulo así que...Sayonara Bye Bye.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Sacrificio por Amor. **

Cuando desperté noté que estaba en una cama, en el hotel de la isla, mis heridas habían sido tratadas y vendadas. Kiseki me ofreció un té para el dolor apenas abrí los ojos y lo curioso fue que en cuanto me lo bebí ella se marchó, junto con su esposo y una sorprendentemente callada y preocupada Botan. Y cuando alcé la vista noté la razón, Hiei estaba ahí, recargado en la ventana, mirándome directamente. Por alguna razón no quise verlo directamente y voltee a un lado, entonces vi en la mesita de noche mis kodachi.

-Gracias. –dije, era obvio que él las había encontrado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –me preguntó él de pronto.

-¿Con los tulipanes o las gardenias? –mas no esperé respuesta. –Los tulipanes son una técnica asesina, una de las más fuertes que he desarrollado. Las gardenias son una técnica especial, curativa.

-Estabas débil y aún así lo hiciste.

-Tú estabas peor que yo. Yo me desmayé pero sólo fue por falta de energía, ahora ya estoy mejor, tú podrías haber muerto.

-Aún así no tenías por qué ayudarme.

-No se trata de 'tener que', yo quise hacerlo y lo hice, así de simple.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-No pedí tu permiso.

-Baka shoujo.

-Gaki. –suspiré. -¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar peleando?

-¿Por qué no entiendes que no debes arriesgarte demasiado?

-Ya te dije muchas veces que no soy una niña…

-Nunca dije que lo fueras.

Eso sí que me dejó sin palabras.

-Sé que no eres una niña, no estoy ciego, y también sé que puedes defenderte sola, yo mismo he podido comprobar eso desde el día en que te conocí; pero aún así yo siento éste deseo por protegerte. Nunca antes había sentido yo algo así por nadie excepto quizás por mi hermana… no lo entiendo.

-Hiei-kun…

-No sé como explicarlo Hana, son tantas cosas. Todas las discusiones, las peleas, cuando parecía que te subestimaba, no era nada de eso, simplemente quise sentir que podía mantenerte alejada del peligro. Las palabras tan feas que te dije, que parecía que tenía toda la intención de insultarte, nunca quise hacerlo, es sólo que no sabía de que otra manera tratar de protegerte, eres tan necia…

-Baka… -ésta vez lo dije con una sonrisa. –Tan sólo estar contigo ya es un peligro.

Él sonrió, tan sólo por un instante, y yo sentí que mi corazón se paró.

-Es en serio. –dijo él volviendo a ponerse algo serio. –Si algo te pasara yo…no sé, creo que me volvería loco. Yo…

Y en ese preciso momento nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida.

-¡Hana! –exclamó Yuske entrando de improviso. –Ya despertaste.

-Baka. –le espeté, en un tono más frío de lo que pretendía. -¿No sabes que se debe tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

Al parecer Yuske se sorprendió bastante de mi tono, pues no respondió.

-Sí, como podrás ver ya desperté, ya me siento mejor. –le aseguré. –Estaré perfectamente para la final.

Lo único que quería yo en ese momento era que Yuske se marchara ya, poder terminar esa conversación con Hiei.

Pero lamentablemente eso no iba a ser posible.

-Me voy. –anunció Hiei en ese momento.

Yo quise detenerlo, llamarlo a que regresara, que terminara de decir lo que había estado a punto de decirme, pero no confiaba en mi propia voz.

-Ehm…Creo que fui inoportuno¿verdad? –preguntó Yuske algo apenado.

Yo no le respondí, simplemente lo miré un momento y me giré, acomodándome en la cama.

Un instante después escuché la puerta cerrarse, aunque no haya respondido creo que mi mirada le dijo a Yuske todo. Y es que yo en verdad lo quería matar en ese momento…

.---.

Cuando Yuske se fue realmente no me dormí. En vez de eso traté de ponerme a meditar por un rato, había oído que algunos decían que 20 minutos de meditación equivalen al descanso que se obtiene de 8 horas de sueño. Si es cierto o no quizá pueda averiguarlo algún día, porque lo que fue esa ocasión tenía demasiadas cosas en mente para poder ponerme a meditar, mucho menos dormir.

Después de perder el tiempo por un rato me decidí y salí del cuarto.

-Hola Hana, pedimos algo de pizza. –me informó Keiko. -¿Quieres?

-¿Tienen vegetariana? –le pregunté. –No acostumbro mucho la carne.

-Sí, aquí está. –Keiko me pasó un plato y señaló una de las pizzas.

-Yo creí que Kurama era el único vegetariano. –comentó Yuske.

-No soy vegetariano. –replicó Kurama desde un lado, mientras comía su pizza. –Los vegetarianos no comemos pescado.

Y para probarlo nos mostró su rebanada de pizza, tenía además de lo mismo que la vegetariana que me estaba comiendo pedacitos de lo que parecía ser trucha.

-¿Pescado en una pizza? –pregunté. –Yuck!

Todos rieron ante mi expresión.

Pasamos un rato entre broma y broma, mientras comíamos la pizza, bebíamos sodas y en general la pasábamos bien.

-Mañana es la final del torneo. –declaró Yuske súbitamente.

-Como Kuwabara está herido yo tomaré su lugar. –informó Keiko.

Yuske aún no parecía muy conforme por los gestos que hizo, pero todos sabíamos bien que teníamos que presentarnos como un equipo de cinco integrantes o seríamos descalificados.

-Tranquilo Yuske. –le dije yo alegremente para intentar calmarlo. –Ya verás que mañana pelearemos tú, Kurama y yo; si algo sale mal pelea Hiei, ganamos tres peleas y asunto arreglado. Keiko no se arriesga y nosotros somos los campeones del Torneo; pedimos nuestro deseo y asunto arreglado.

-¿Ya saben qué van a pedir? –preguntó Botan en ese momento. –Se supone que es un sólo deseo para todo el equipo.

-Pues creo que todos coincidimos en pedir que no nos vuelvan a involucrar en una tontería como ésta. –dijo Kurama con firmeza. –No podemos seguir participando, arriesgando nuestras vidas y las de nuestras familias.

Los demás asintieron.

Me sorprendió ver que incluso Yuske estaba de acuerdo, creo que el estar casado y con dos hijos ya lo hacía ver las cosas con más calma que cuando era más joven y lo único que le interesaba era pelear.

-¿Entonces estamos listos para mañana? –pregunté Keiko.

-Sí. –respondimos a una voz.

-Tengan mucho cuidado. –pidió Botan.

-Suerte. –agregó Kiseki con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupen. –dije yo sonriendo. –Ya verán que todo saldrá bien.

.---.

Llegó el día siguiente, estábamos nerviosos pero tratábamos de aparentar tanta tranquilidad como fuera posible mientras esperábamos a un lado de la plataforma a que Yuske y el capitán del otro decidieran los detalles para los combates de ésa última ronda del torneo. Cuando Yuske finalmente bajó de la plataforma para hablar con nosotros no se veía muy contento.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Kurama.

-El capitán del otro equipo insiste en que terminemos éste torneo jugándonos el todo por el todo. –respondió Yuske, no parecía agradarle la idea.

-Eso significa… -comenzó Keiko, tratando de adivinar.

-Una pelea de equipo contra equipo. –respondió Kiseki. –Todos en la plataforma al mismo tiempo, sin limitaciones en cuanto a estrategias ni a tiempo. El equipo que quede al final con al menos un miembro en pie es el vencedor.

-¿Cuál es el problema en eso? –preguntó Keiko.

-En que fue el equipo contrario el que propuso este estilo para el último encuentro; y sólo existen dos motivos posibles para que lo hayan hecho. –expliqué yo con gran seriedad y estoy segura que hasta una cierta sombra de duda en mis ojos. –El primero es que confían mucho en su trabajo en equipo, y el segundo es que planean algo sucio contra nosotros que sólo va a funcionar si estamos todos.

-Me voy más por lo segundo. –dijo Hiei.

-Lamentablemente es lo más probable. –afirmó Kurama. –Todos aquí sabemos que los participantes de éste torneo no se caracterizan precisamente por ser muy honestos, jugar limpio o seguir las reglas.

-Cierto, -afirmó Botan. –El Torneo pasado pudimos ver más bien como acostumbran hacer exactamente lo contrario.

-Y creo que la manera en que trataron de evitar que llegáramos al barco y el ataque en el mismo barco también es prueba de ello. –agregó Keiko.

-Y por favor que no se les olvide el intento de asesinato hace dos noches contra mí y Hiei-san. –agregué yo con una mezcla de seriedad y sarcasmo.

-Bien, así que hay quienes están decididos a hacer lo que sea con tal de que perdamos el torneo, preferentemente si eso incluye también que estamos muertos. –concluyó Yuske.

-Exacto. –afirmó Kurama.

-Y porque se trata de nosotros no les vamos a dar el gusto. –afirmé yo sonriendo, tratando de levantarles los ánimos, aunque no estoy segura de haber hecho un muy buen trabajo.

-Equipo Urameshi, se solicita su presencia en la plataforma. –anunció Koto.

Ya nadie dijo nada, simplemente volteamos a ver brevemente a nuestros amigos que no pelearían y sin más subimos a la plataforma.

-Muy bien. –dijo Koto. –La final del Torneo Oscuro será en una única batalla, cinco a cinco. El equipo que derrote primero a todos los miembros del contrario será el vencedor de la ronda y por lo tanto del Torneo. Así que, sin más que decir…¡Que comience la pelea!

Y así fue.

.---.

Pasó una eternidad, o al menos para mí. El plan era el siguiente: Keiko se concentraba en la defensa (era su poder además de las flechas espirituales, crear escudos); Kurama y yo usaríamos ataques a distancia, incluso podíamos sacar buenas combinaciones; mientras que Yuske y Hiei se concentraban en realizar un ataque directo a los oponentes.

Pero las cosas no salieron como lo hubiéramos planeado.

Uno de los del equipo opuesto usó un extraño veneno en Kurama que lo dejó mal, como yo era la única que sabía de plantas fue mi deber buscar la manera de ayudarlo mientras Keiko me cubría la espalda. Pero ella sola no podía defenderse de oponentes tan fuertes, varios al mismo tiempo, de un golpe la sacaron de la plataforma y la dejaron inconsciente contra un muro. Fue tal la desesperación de Yuske que perdió la concentración y el control.

Les juro que nunca imaginé ver a Yuske transformado en su imagen de youkai, y menos actuando tan…salvaje.

Ahora, la buena noticia de su actitud es que logró matar a dos youkai, la mala es que cuando finalmente se calmó ya había quemado tanta energía que no podía seguir peleando.

En cuanto a Kurama, logré detener el veneno que le hiciera daño, pero no tenía forma de contrarrestar sus efectos; para eso necesitaba muchas más hierbas, la ayuda de un kitsune más experimentado y principalmente tiempo (algo que en definitiva no teníamos en ese momento).

No quedó de otra, sacamos a Kurama y a Yuske de la plataforma y Hiei y yo nos quedamos peleando contra los otros dos (Kurama había matado a otro de ellos antes de que lo hirieran).

Usé una tras otra mis flores, claveles, alcatraces, girasoles y lirios, pero nada parecía ser suficiente; nada parecía ser suficiente contra los últimos dos enemigos.

Estuve a punto de usar nuevamente mis tulipanes, de la manera en que lo había hecho la vez que nos atacaron a mí y a Hiei, pero él me detuvo justo antes de que pudiera actuar.

-No lo hagas. –me dijo en voz baja. –Déjame primero intentar matarlos yo.

Me sorprendió que me lo pidiera amablemente y sin ironías, y creo que fue precisamente por eso que no me negué, dejé que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

Y de pronto sucedió algo que no esperaba, él logró decapitar a uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo que era malherido por otro de ellos.

-¡Hiei-kun! –grité yo desesperada, corriendo hacia él.

-Baka shoujo, no te distraigas. –me dijo Hiei enderezándose con esfuerzo.

Lo peor vino cuando voltee a ver al último oponente y sentí que su poder estaba aumentando, al parecer estaba absorbiendo el poder que perteneciera a sus compañeros muertos.

-No puede ser… -ahogué un grito.

Ni siquiera mis tulipanes serían suficientes contra eso. Lo único que me quedaba era 'Eso', aunque al usarlo tuviera que sacrificar más que mis reservas de energía.

-¿Qué esperas baka shoujo? –me preguntó Hiei. –Derrótalo de una vez.

Creo que hasta Hiei sabía que él no podía con él, no con lo cansado que ya estaba, en verdad que yo no tenía otra opción.

Discretamente aparecí una semilla en mi mano y la convertí en una flor, una flor muy diferente a las que usara normalmente, pues era negra.

-Hana… -creo que hasta Hiei notó mi duda, porque me llamó por mi nombre.

-Por favor perdóname Hiei. –susurré yo, lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿De qué hablas? –creo que ahí sí él sonaba preocupado. -¿Hana?

-Hiei… -susurré a la vez que besaba la comisura de sus labios. –Te amo…

Y antes de darle tiempo a responderme me levanté y ejecuté mi último ataque:

-¡Maldición de la Flor Muerta!

Y la luz se apagó para mí.


	9. Revelaciones y Confesiones

**Capítulo 8. Revelaciones y Confesiones. **

Era extraño, tener conciencia (a medias) de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, pero sin poder ser parte de ello. En ocasiones sentía que me acercaba a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero apenas un momento después volvía a perderme en la inmensidad sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Voy a ser sincera en una cosa, yo estaba segura que nunca volvería a ver la luz del día, y sin embargo, sí lo hice.

.---.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba totalmente confundida, la cabeza me daba vueltas sin parar y por un instante sentí que caía de gran altura; todo junto de golpe y no pude evitar gritar:

-¡Ah! –creo que el espanto fue evidente en mi tono de voz.

-¡Hana! –oí una voz gritar prácticamente a mi lado

Y un instante después noté que no estaba sola, si bien me encontraba en una cama había alguien pegado a mí, como si me estuviera sosteniendo, y ese alguien era…

-¡Hiei-kun! –exclamé yo.

Estaba por preguntarle que había sucedido cuando de pronto todo golpeó mi mente: el Torneo Oscuro, la pelea de la final, cuando sólo quedé yo de pie y el último enemigo aumentó drásticamente su poder, cómo supe que sólo habría una manera de derrotarlo, aunque el precio por lograrlo era muy alto.

Entonces lo que dijera mi sensei tiempo atrás vino a mi mente:

"Recibí ésta herida protegiendo a alguien más, alguien muy importante para mí."

Sí, él había hecho eso, y yo también; lo había arriesgado todo, había entregado mi propia vida por salvar a aquel a quien yo amaba.

Y habiendo hecho todo ese análisis: ¿Cómo es que no estaba en el limbo, el cielo o el infierno (más probablemente el último)?

-Te preguntaría si recuerdas lo que pasó, pero por tu mirada tal parece que sí. –oí a Yuske decir en ese momento.

Tal parece que mientras yo me dedicaba a poner mis pensamientos en orden todos los demás entraron a donde yo me encontraba en ese momento, se trataba de mi habitación, en el Templo de Genkai.

-Sí. –respondí yo finalmente. –Ya lo recuerdo.

Me enderecé lentamente en la cama (para evitar posibles mareos o dolores de cabeza por movimientos bruscos), cubriendo rápidamente el delgado camisón que llevaba puesto con las sábanas, aunque en ningún momento me separé demasiado de Hiei y su mano en ningún momento soltó la mía.

-Entonces espero que seas tan amable de explicarnos qué fue lo que hiciste. –dijo Kurama con una seriedad que daba escalofríos. –Nunca en toda mi vida, vidas, había visto una semilla como la que usaste en ese momento, ni un ataque como el que hiciste.

-Creí que tú también usabas semillas. –dijo Kuwabara pensativo.

Ya a ninguno nos extrañaba que nunca parecía tener idea de lo que pasaba. Me llegué a preguntar en más de una ocasión cómo es que Yukina lo soportaba.

-Claro que sí Kuwabara. –dijo Kurama, tan paciente como siempre. –Excepto que yo nunca he usado una semilla que sea negra, o que tenga tanta energía oscura como la que utilizó Hana hace una semana.

¡¿Una semana! Vaya, eso explicaba las sensaciones que tenía de que pasaba el tiempo y por más que trataba de despertar no lo lograba. Además de por supuesto mis articulaciones adoloridas y que los músculos no me respondían como deberían.

-¿Semilla negra? –preguntó Kiseki con duda. -¿Podríamos verla?

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. –le respondí. –Sólo tenía una, y ya la utilicé.

-¿Qué clase de semilla era esa? –insistió Kurama.

Yo inspiré profundamente, tratando de obtener algo de la confianza que a Hiei siempre parecía sobrarle, sabía de antemano la reacción que obtendría.

-Era la semilla de la Flor Muerta. –respondí yo.

-¡¿Qué! –el grito de Kurama resonó en las cuatro paredes del cuarto.

-No entiendo. –dijo Keiko. -¿Qué significa eso?

-La Flor Muerta es la más mortal (por algo se llama así) que existe en todo el makai, o en los tres mundos, solamente se encuentra en un bosque llamado el 'Shi-Mori' (Bosque de la Muerte), por la misma flor. –explicó Kurama. –Es prácticamente un suicidio entrar en él, así como es un suicidio usar la flor.

El kitsune escondido en cuerpo humano nunca me quitó los ojos de encima, como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte.

-Tengo una duda. –dijo Yuske. –Si esa flor es tan rara, y tan difícil de conseguir y todo eso, ¿Cómo es que tú tenías una?

Sabía que alguien me haría esa pregunta, aunque jamás me hubiera imaginado que quien lo haría sería Yuske.

-Eso sucedió hace tiempo. –le respondí. –Mi padre fue en una ocasión al Makai, a atender unos negocios; según lo que sé se topó con un viejo amigo que estaba en problemas, unos tipos lo querían matar por unas deudas de no-sé-qué. Realmente nunca he entendido muchas cosas que pasan en el makai. El hecho es que mi padre lo salvó, se encargó de asegurarse de que no lo volverían a molestar e incluso llevó a su amigo a nuestra casa, para que mamá y yo lo ayudáramos a curarlo. Pasó casi dos semanas en muy mal estado pero finalmente se recuperó; cuando lo hizo le preguntó a mi padre cuál sería el precio por haberlo ayudado, pero mi padre dijo que lo había hecho porque eran amigos, no le debía nada.

-Una persona extraña tu padre. –comentó Kurama. –Es muy raro que alguien haga un favor a otro sin esperar algo a cambio, mucho menos cuando ese favor puso en juego su vida o la de su familia.

-Sí bueno, mi padre es diferente al promedio. –admití yo, aunque jamás me avergoncé de ello. –El hecho es que el amigo, un youkai, no quedó conforme con esto, le dijo a mi padre que de todos modos encontraría una forma de pagarle. –hice una pausa. –Pasaron unos dos años, y lo volví a ver de casualidad, me dijo que él sabía que yo estaba creando mis técnicas con youki, y que éstas se basaban en flores, y él quería entregarme una que me ayudaría.

Flashback 

-Ésta es la Semilla de la Flor Muerta. –me dijo a la vez que me entregaba la semilla oscura. –Es la más poderosa y letal que existe en todos los tres mundos.

-¿Por qué me la da? –le pregunté yo.

-Tengo una deuda con tu padre. –me explicó. –Él no quiere que se la pague, pero a mi no me agrada sentirme en deuda con nadie, es por eso que te doy esto a ti, de ésta manera siento que he pagado mi deuda.

-Se siente youki maligno en ella.

-Eso es porque se trata de una flor maligna. Sólo debes usarla cuando no te quede otra alternativa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque éste flor tomará tu vida para cumplir su propósito. Es por eso que debes pensarlo muy bien antes de utilizarla. Sólo hazlo cuando veas que ya no te queda otra salida; cuando estés segura que prefieres la muerte a lo que sea que sucederá si no la utilizas. Piensa muy bien y decide qué es aquello por lo que estarías dispuesta a entregar tu vida.

Fin del Flashback 

-Nunca le dije a mi padre que tenía esta semilla. –seguí explicando. –Tenía el presentimiento que no le agradaría saberlo. Y la verdad es que tampoco llegué a pensar que podría darse el momento en que la usara; tenía tanta confianza en todas mis demás habilidades y técnicas que nunca creí que realmente usaría la flor.

-¿Entonces por qué la cargabas? –preguntó Yukina.

-No lo sé. –respondí sinceramente. –Creo que me hacía sentir algo de tranquilidad el saber que tenía una técnica infalible que podía utilizar si llegaba a encontrarme en una situación aparentemente sin salida.

-Han dicho lo que hace esta flor. –comentó Keiko. –Pero no entiendo, ¿exactamente cómo es que hace eso?

-Según lo que yo he leído acerca de esa flor, ésta es letal. –intervino Genkai seriamente. –Tanto para quien recibe el ataque hecho por ésta como para quien lanza dicho ataque. Porque esa flor absorbe la vida de ambos involucrados y después se marchita, desvaneciendo ambas almas al mismo tiempo.

Con eso todos voltearon a verme, totalmente espantados.

Ay Genkai, pensé yo, ¿no podías haberte ahorrado la última parte de la información?

-¿Por qué harías algo tan arriesgado? –increíblemente quien formuló esa pregunta no fue Hiei, sino Yukina.

Y entonces yo no supe que responder. Aunque, afortunadamente nadie me presionó para que lo hiciera.

.---.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas desayuné abundantemente (la comida que cocina Yukina es simplemente deliciosa) y tuve que tomar varios licuados extraños preparados por Kurama y Genkai (no sé que tenían y según ellos no quiero saberlo así que…), según ellos para recuperarme más rápido después de prácticamente haber muerto, revivido, y haber pasado tanto tiempo inmóvil.

Después de interrogar a varios de ellos finalmente logré enterarme de lo que sucediera después de que me sacrifiqué en la última pelea. Resulta que mi ataque tuvo el efecto deseado (menos mal), el oponente cayó muerto, al igual que yo, y como Hiei técnicamente seguía consciente y pudo ponerse de pie en la plataforma nuestro equipo fue declarado el ganador del Torneo; al final ellos sacrificaron el deseo que iban a pedir originalmente para pedir que yo volviera a la vida. Y así sucedió.

Y después de haber hecho mis averiguaciones sentía que no podía dejar de huir de Hiei. Lo que le dijera justo antes de entregar mi vida, no había planeado enfrentarlo después de eso; llámenme cobarde si quieren, en verdad no me importa. A decir verdad estaba tan segura de que moriría que poco importaba lo que él pudiera pensar de mi declaración, pero una vez que noté que eso ya había pasado y yo seguía viva, estaba simplemente aterrada.

.---.

Al día siguiente, cerca de media tarde, logré escaparme por un rato del exagerado (al menos en mi opinión) cuidado de Genkai y Yukina. Empecé a caminar por los límites del bosque que había en su propiedad hasta que empecé a cansarme, por lo que me giré y decidí volver al Templo, pero antes de llegar a la mitad del camino me sentí tan débil que mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme.

Antes de poder tocar el suelo noté que alguien me estaba cargando.

-Hiei-kun… -susurré, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Genial, pensé por dentro, justo la persona a quien no quería encontrarme, al menos no aún.

No es que no quisiera verlo, sino que no me sentía lista, y bueno, probablemente si de mí dependiera nunca lo estaría. Ahí iba de nuevo mi cobardía. ¿Cómo era posible que una semana atrás no hubiera dudado ni un instante en sacrificar mi vida y mi alma por salvar a alguien y ahora ni siquiera podía enfrentar ver precisamente a esa persona?

-Baka shoujo… -murmuró él, pero en un tono muy diferente al usual, sonaba ¿cariñoso? –Quiero que me digas algo, y que digas la verdad: ¿Por qué te sacrificaste?

-Porque no podía dejar que te hicieran daño. –ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente lo dije, y después no podía creer que finalmente lo había hecho. –Tardé en entenderlo, pero finalmente lo hice. No podía permitir que tú terminaras lastimado, o aún peor, muerto. Si a ti te pasaba algo yo…simplemente no hubiera podido soportarlo.

-Y yo me volví loco cuando caíste ahí a mi lado, busqué signos vitales que ya no tenías, un youki que se desvanecía rápidamente y ni con mi jagan podía sentir tu mente, ni tu alma. –me confesó él en un tono de voz que sonaba casi como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. –Yo nunca creí que me podría llegar a sentir tan vacío como me sentí en ese momento. Créeme cuando te digo que si no hubiéramos podido traerte de vuelta con el deseo, a mí no me hubiera importado nada más, yo me hubiera quitado la vida en ese mismo momento, con tal de no separarme de ti.

-¡Hiei! –no pude evitar gritar, me espantaba la sola idea de pensar en él suicidándose. –No digas eso por favor.

-Es la verdad. –afirmó él. –Nunca lo dudes. Te amo…Aihana…

Y antes que tuviera tiempo para preguntarme si aquello era real, si no estaría alucinando acaso, la comprobación llegó a mí mente, o mejor dicho a mis labios; Hiei me besó. Un beso suave, dulce, y con un dejo de duda que nunca creí notar en alguna acción que viniera de él, pero así era, en ese momento él estaba dudando.

Se separó de mí lentamente, y me miró directo a los ojos, creo que esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte, y yo no podía decepcionarlo.

-Tú tampoco lo dudes. –le repliqué. –Yo también te amo, Hiei-koi…

Su cálida sonrisa fue la comprobación de que a él definitivamente le había gustado mi respuesta. Ya sin dudarlo volvió a besarme y yo de inmediato respondí a ese beso con todo el sentimiento de mi corazón.

.---.

Creo que los siguientes días fueron los más maravillosos de toda vida (por muy corta que ésta sea). Sentía como si hubiera llegado a la nube nueve y estuviera suspendida ahí sin poder ni querer bajarme. Eso era lo que me provocaba tener a Hiei a mi lado, y el descubrir que era tan diferente a los meses previos, cuando iba a ser lo del torneo. Ya no habían más discusiones, ni peleas por tonterías; sólo abrazos, algunas peleas sin importancia (principalmente cuando me reía de él o le ganaba su nieve dulce), y creo que lo más maravilloso de todo eran los besos, esos besos tan cálidos, suaves y llenos de sentimiento (tan opuestos a lo que Hiei parecía ser en el exterior).

Creo que al principio los demás estuvieron a punto de infartarse, más de una vez, de hecho cada vez que nos encontraban juntos expresando nuestro amor (no vayan a pensar mal, eh?). Pero tras un par de días llegaron a acostumbrarse (aunque Kuwabara seguían gritando de vez en cuando).


	10. Dolorosa Despedida

¡Esto todavía no se acaba! No se acabó en el capi anterior, y ciertamente no se va a acabar en este.

**Capítulo 9. Dolorosa Despedida. **

Pasaron los días de mi 'noviazgo' con Hiei y no vacilo al decir que los disfruté como nunca antes había disfrutado en mi vida, al menos no en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Y es que lo que me estaba pasando lo sentía tan maravilloso que una pequeña parte de mi mente me decía que algo tan bueno no podía durar para siempre, y por eso debía disfrutarlo lo más posible mientras durara.

Y esa idea aumentó con una plática que tuve con Kiseki una mañana, mientras Hiei iba a devolver a unos youkai que cruzaran del makai al ningenkai ilegalmente (y si se fue, fue a regañadientes, se los puedo asegurar).

-¿Querías hablar conmigo Hana? –me preguntó la mujer sonriendo a la vez que se sentaba frente a mi, del otro lado de la mesa del té.

El embarazo ya era bastante notorio en ella, de acuerdo a lo que había escuchado decir a Kurama ya tan sólo le faltaba una semana o un poco más para dar a la luz; e iba a ser un parto en casa (por aquello de que la niña sería mitad kitsune), con ayuda de Yukina (por sus habilidades curativas).

-Sí, quería agradecerte. –le respondí.

-¿Por qué? –al parecer lo que dije en verdad la sorprendió.

-Tú sabes por qué. –le insistí yo. –Si no fuera por ti, por aquella conversación que tuvimos, donde me hiciste ver que yo le importaba a Hiei… -suspiré. –Creo que si no fuera por eso nunca me hubiera puesto a pensar, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que a mí también me importaba mucho Hiei…lo amo.

Kiseki me sonrió.

-Pensar que por un momento, cuando tuvimos la peor discusión, durante la tercera ronda, yo pensé que ya no había manera de que él me quisiera, no cuando me trataba así… -suspiré yo de nuevo.

De hecho creo que había estado suspirando mucho en esas fechas y el único culpable era mi querido demonio de fuego: Hiei-koi.

-Por la manera en que te fuiste en ese momento, en verdad creí que ya no había posibilidad alguna de algo entre ustedes. –admitió Kiseki.

-Y sin embargo él fue a buscarme al bosque, me salvó cuando esos youkai tramposos me atacaron y trataron de matarme, me cargó hasta el hotel, e incluso tuvo la consideración de recuperar mis kodachi perdidas. –dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Así es Hiei a veces. –asintió Kiseki. –Un momento es más frío que el hielo y más cruel que el peor monstruo…

-…Y al otro es de lo más cálido y amable. –terminé por ella.

Kiseki soltó una risita al oír mi tono de voz.

-Tal parece que realmente estás enamorada. –dijo ella con dulzura.

-Absolutamente.

-Pero yo tengo una duda Hana.

-¿Eh? –no me gustó su súbita seriedad.

-Tú ya una vez nos dijiste que no eres de por aquí. ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas que volver a tu hogar¿Qué pasará contigo y con Hiei?

No había pensado en eso.

Me sentí terriblemente mal al no tener una respuesta a esa pregunta; o más bien creo que me sentí así porque ya tenía una respuesta, y ésta no me gustaba.

.---.

Hubo un día muy especial, justo una semana después de que yo despertara, y al día siguiente de mi inquietante conversación con Kiseki. Yo me encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando de la tarde y esperando a que mi adorado demonio de fuego regresara de donde quiera que había tenido que ir con el resto de los miembros del Tantei.

Justo entonces sentí la presencia del mencionado acercarse a mí, hincarse justo a mi lado a la vez que me pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

-Tengo algo para ti. –me dijo al oído.

Me daba escalofríos cada vez que él que hacía eso, él lo sabía, creo que precisamente por eso lo hacía; él disfrutaba ver como se me enchinaba la piel y yo disfrutaba su cercanía, su cálida presencia al envolverme.

-Lo mandé hacer por los mejores joyeros del Makai. –explicó él a la vez que me extendía una pequeña caja azul oscuro.

La tomé en mis manos y la abrí rápidamente, era obvio que se trataba de un regalo para mí, pero no tenía ni idea de que podía tratarse. Finalmente logré abrir la cajita y ahí, sobre una seda negra reposaba la más deslumbrante pieza de joyería que había visto en mi vida: un hermosísimo brazalete de oro puro con tres joyas…perlas negras.

-Hiei esto… -no sabía cómo plantear lo que pensaba, aunque tenía una muy buena idea de lo que eran esas perlas.

-Son mis lágrimas. –me confirmó él sin soltarme. –Las derramé cuando creí que te había perdido para siempre.

El pensar en él llorando era una imagen demasiado fuerte para que mi mente pudiera procesarla, prefería verlo sonriendo como en ese momento.

Como si leyera mi pensamiento amplió su sonrisa al tiempo que sujetaba mi muñeca derecha y con delicadeza me colocaba el brazalete.

Sí, ya sé que dirán¿Hiei siendo delicado? Pero así fue, creo que estaba relacionado con el amor, ya que sólo conmigo se portaba así. Sólo a mi me mostraba ese lado dulce, cálido, amoroso, y eso me hacía sentir todavía más especial.

-Es para que siempre las lleves contigo. –me explicó él besando mi mano brevemente. –Para que nunca olvides cuanto te amo. Mi querida Aihana.

-¿Por qué Aihana? –le pregunté, ya era la segunda vez que él me llamaba así y yo aún no sabía el porqué.

-Por que eres una Flor de Amor. –me respondió a la vez que me abrazaba, y en un murmullo a mi oído agregó: -Eres MI Flor de Amor.

Algunos dirán que él es demasiado posesivo, pero a mí esas palabras lo único que hacían era confirmarme lo mucho que me amaba, lo mucho que ambos nos amábamos.

-Oh Hiei-koi… -tomé su rostro entre mis manos, lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé con todo el sentimiento que tenía.

.---.

¿Se han preguntado cómo es posible que entre mejor se la pasan, más rápido parece ir el tiempo¿Cómo es que entre más grande es la felicidad más rápido parece acabarse?

Pues eso me sucedió a mí. Justo al día siguiente de que Hiei me regalara el hermoso brazalete, Koenma se comunicó conmigo y me dijo las tres palabras que derrumbaron mis sueños y rompieron mi corazón en mil pedazos:

"Encontramos el portal."

.---.

Sé que algunos dirán que yo debería estar feliz, ya que finalmente volvería a mi casa, con mi familia, pero yo no pensaba en eso; a decir verdad en lo único que pensaba en esos momentos es en que tendría que dejar a Hiei. Finalmente había encontrado a un hombre (o youkai) al que amaba con toda mi alma, y me amaba igual (ambos lo habíamos demostrado), y ahora iba a tener que renunciar a él.

Quedé con Koenma de ir al Reikai una semana después, una vez ahí me guiarían hasta el portal y yo podría volver a mi mundo, a mi casa.

Pero yo no sabía que hacer, por más que lo pensaba y lo pensaba y hacia nudos mi cabeza y mi corazón, era simplemente inútil; yo en verdad amaba a Hiei con toda mi alma, pero también quería muchísimo a mis padres y a todos mis otros parientes y amigos, no podía simplemente abandonarlos.

Arg, me quejé mentalmente, era demasiado joven para tener que tomar una decisión así, y pensar tanto en ello me estaba dando la peor de las jaquecas.

Pero en el fondo de mi corazón ya sabía lo que haría, lo único que me quedaba por hacer, aunque se me rompiera el corazón; y una vez que lo hiciera tendría que sostenerme de aquello que había empezado a sospechar desde poco después de mi llegada y había confirmado recientemente; mi última, mi única, esperanza.

.---.

Ese último día fue el más increíble, y a la vez el más doloroso de todos, me esforcé todo lo que pude para convertirlo en una fecha inolvidable tanto para Hiei como para mí; en no discutir ni pelearnos ni una sola vez, lo complacía en todo, y trataba de evitar que mi tristeza no llegara a mis ojos, sólo quería buenos recuerdos.

Y finalmente, cuando el sol ya se ponía, supe que el tiempo se me acababa…

Llegó un momento en que yo estaba tan deprimida que para evitar que los demás lo notaran salí al bosque y me senté en la rama más alta de un árbol, donde pudiera dejar de esconder mi pena sin que los demás me vieran. Aunque, todos sabemos que es imposible ocultarse de Hiei por mucho tiempo…

-Hana-chan… -me llamó él a la vez que se sentaba en una rama frente a mí.

Mi corazón se quebró un poco más al saber que era muy probable que jamás lo volvería a oír llamarme así.

-Todo el día has estado muy extraña. –me insistió él. –Aihana…

Adoraba el sobrenombre que me había puesto, y sin embargo en ese momento me dolió, lo hacía todo más difícil.

Pero no podía seguir huyendo, tenía que confrontarlo con la verdad, y confrontarme yo misma de paso.

-Hiei-koi… -suspiré antes de soltarle el resto. –Me voy.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó exaltado a la vez que se ponía de pie en la rama, tan rápido que casi se cae del árbol. -¿Cuándo¿Adónde¿Por qué?

Su mirada me hacía arder el alma, lo mismo que su tono de voz.

-Hoy, de vuelta a mi mundo, y porque debo hacerlo. –le dije apartando la mirada, no creía soportar seguir viéndolo así.

-No, no puedes hacerlo. –se negó él sujetándome de la muñeca. –Eres mi mujer.

-Hiei-koi. No lo hagas más difícil por favor. –voltee a verlo con tristeza, sabiendo que aún sin lágrimas mis ojos vidriosos expresaban todo. –Sabes que no soy tu mujer y no puedo serlo. No puedo porque no pertenezco a este mundo.

-Eso no me importa. –dijo él seriamente. –Ya te dije que te amo.

-Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma. Pero no puedo quedarme, porque no pertenezco aquí. –me quité el brazalete y se lo di. –Toma, si cuando nos volvamos a ver aún me amas, vuelve a dármelo, si no…yo lo entenderé.

Me bajé del árbol tan rápido como pude; debía marcharme ya, antes que me soltara a llorar y no pudiera terminar lo que debía hacer. Entonces él saltó directamente hasta el suelo y antes que yo pudiera dar un solo paso me sujetó de la muñeca, no con brusquedad, sino suave.

-Necesito saber cuando. –me dijo él en voz baja. -¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?

No lo estaba mirando, ya que él seguía detrás de mí, pero tampoco necesitaba verlo para poder imaginarme su rostro, había llegado a conocer sus expresiones demasiado bien en ese tiempo.

Y en cuanto a la pregunta que me había hecho. Sabía que si le daba la respuesta una vez que lo entendiera todo seguramente me odiaría (es más, me extrañaría que no lo hiciera), pero tampoco podía dejarlo así; él tenía derecho a saber la verdad, aún cuando mi maldita cobardía me impedía decírsela de frente, debía saberlo.

-Ve a casa de Kurama en una hora. –le respondí finalmente.

Y entonces en un arranque de sentimiento me giré, lo abracé y me atreví a besarlo una vez más con todo lo que tenía en mi corazón al tiempo que le susurraba al oído una despedida:

-Nunca olvides que te amo, hoy y siempre.

Y sin más me di la vuelta y me marché tan rápido como pude.

.---.

Todo el tiempo mientras volaba con Botan, al Reikai y después al Makai, al sitio de donde partiría, en ningún momento pude dejar de llorar, y creo que por una vez ella decidió ser consideraba porque no hizo preguntas.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos al portal que me había llevado ahí en primer lugar, y que ahora me devolvería a mi hogar.

Hogar, es algo curioso, ese debía ser el mejor lugar para mí, donde están aquellos a quienes amo, pero cada vez que yo pensaba en hogar lo que venía a mi mente era Templo de Genkai, y después la imagen de Hiei, su rostro feliz al estar conmigo, y la terrible tristeza que reflejó cuando me iba; creo que quizá si no quisiera tanto a mis padres, si no hubiera tenido una relación tan estrecha con ellos toda mi vida, me hubiera arriesgado hasta a la destrucción de los tres mundos con tal de quedarme con Hiei.

-Aquí estamos. –Botan me señaló el portal.

Yo voltee a verlo, bendiciendo y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo. Ese portal me había hecho aprender muchas cosas, me había hecho encontrar increíbles amigos, y principalmente me había guiado hasta mi amor…y ahora estaba a punto de quitarme todo lo que me había dado.

Estaba a punto de cruzar el portal, cuando no pude resistirme a usar mi visión astral para ver lo que sucedía en casa de Kurama en ese momento:

Pude sentir que Hiei iba llegando, intercambiaba unas palabras con Kurama y su familia en voz baja, y entonces un grito llegó hasta mis oídos:

-¡No¡No puede ser!

En ese momento las lágrimas cayeron con mayor fluidez desde mis ojos al tiempo que yo corrí tan rápido como pude y crucé el portal de inmediato, sin mirar atrás una sola vez, no creí poder soportarlo. Las diferentes frases de Hiei resonaban en mi cabeza:

"¿Por qué no entiendes que no debes arriesgarte tanto?...Si algo te pasara, me volvería loco…Nunca lo dudes, te amo…Eres mi mujer…Mi querida Aihana…"

Y su último grito:

"¡No puede ser!"

Unas últimas palabras salieron de mis labios antes de cruzar las barreras de tiempo y espacio:

-Sayonara Hiei-koi…Hiei-sensei…


	11. La Peor de las Torturas :Hiei:

Ya sé que dije que no más notas hasta el final (y éste no es el final), pero quiero expresar mi tristeza al no ver el mismo número de reviews que en los capis anteriores.

De hecho, la única razón por la que estoy actualizando ahorita es porque no se me hace justo que aquellos que si leyeron el capi anterior y dejaron review con la esperanza de que yo actualizara pronto sigan esperando. Así que, habiendo dicho lo anterior, aquí va el capi, el penúltimo.

Y ahora sí que el último no se sube hasta que el númer de reviews me deje conforme (Y Nayeli, no se vale que todos los reviews sean tuyos, eh?)

* * *

**Capítulo 10. La Peor de las Torturas. (Hiei)**

-¡No¡No puede ser!

Corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas, la misma palabra repitiéndose interminablemente en mi mente: No.

Y al mismo tiempo en mi mente se mostraba la imagen de mi mejor amigo, de pie junto a su esposa, mientras ellos me mostraban a su hija.

"Ella es nuestra hija, se llama Hanazakari." Eso fue lo que me dijo Kiseki.

Y eso trajo un nombre a mi mente: Hana…

Ella me había pedido que fuera a casa del zorro en ese momento, justo cuando ella se iba a marchar de vuelta a su mundo¿Por qué lo hizo? Eso no lo sabía. O quizá era que no lo quería aceptar. No quería aceptar que ella, la mujer que yo amaba, mi Aihana; era esa pequeña bebé que acababa de ver en brazos de Kiseki, Hanazakari, la hija de mi mejor amigo…

¿Es que acaso el destino se estaba burlando de mí otra vez?

Nacido de una relación prohibida de una koorime con un hombre he cargado toda mi vida con el estigma de ser el 'Niño Prohibido' razón suficiente para que casi la mitad del makai me considere como una abominación y quiera matarme; fue por eso que entrené muy duro, por tantos años, para ser tan fuerte. Entrené hasta que llegó el momento en que era yo quien daba miedo a los demás, quien los perseguía, los torturaba, los mataba, y no al revés. Y aunque al principio lo hice para lograr un lugar en ese mundo donde nací, llegó un momento en que no me pude detener. No confiaba en nada, ni en nadie, ni siquiera en mi propia sombra; desconocía lo que era el cariño de una familia, nunca había tenido un amigo, y mucho menos me imaginaba lo que sería el amor.

Y sin embargo todo eso cambio un día: a partir de que descubrí que tenía una hermana melliza llamada Yukina, y que ella me buscaba. Y ahí el destino me hizo otra mala jugada, pues aunque la tengo a mi lado no puedo decirle quien soy, ni protegerla como quisiera; si se lo dijera seguramente me odiaría, por todo el daño que he causado.

Otro cambio vino cuando conocí a Kurama, la reencarnación del que alguna vez fuera llamado el Ladrón Plateado. Al principio él fue mi socio en un robo al reikai, pero después se salió, yo fui capturado y tuve que trabajar para Koenma (el supuesto príncipe del Reikai) para mantener mi libertad condicional. Pero fue a partir de ahí que encontré verdaderos amigos, no sé cómo sucedió, sólo que en un momento ya estaban ellos ahí: Kurama, Yuske, Keiko (una mujer bastante extraña), Botan (con todo y sus escándalos), Kiseki (la psíquica esposa del zorro) e incluso el tonto de Kuwabara (que de alguna manera acabó enamorando a mi hermana).

Y el cambio más increíble en mi vida fue cuando la conocí a ella: Hana, mi Aihana. Aún recuerdo ese día en el Makai, cuando se lanzó a auxiliarme en una batalla, donde si bien hubiera podido vencer sin su ayuda admito que fue increíble verla pelear. Admito que al principio no quise confiar en ella, una hanyou con ese nivel de poder 'perdida' en el makai no es precisamente normal. Pero lo que más me inquietó fue cuando me di cuenta que no sólo confiaba en ella, sino que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, algo que me hacía querer protegerla, estar a su lado a cada momento, algo que me estaba cambiando por completo la vida. Me fue muy difícil aceptar que en verdad la amaba, sin importarme quien fuera realmente ni de donde viniera, yo la amaba. Quise protegerla de salir lastimaba en el torneo, y la lastimé mucho con las discusiones sin sentido, sin embargo ella nunca actuó en mi contra, e incluso al final correspondió a mis sentimientos. Aún recuerdo el momento que la vi caer muerta frente a mí, sentí que ya nada volvería a tener sentido si no volvía a ver sus ojos verdes abrirse. Cuando vi una de las kodachi de ella a mi alcance incluso pensé en usarla para terminar con mi vida, para tratar de seguir su alma a donde quiera que ésta se encontrara. Pero justo entonces Yuske intervino y dijo que habíamos ganado, y que podíamos usar el deseo de nuestro triunfo para traerla a ella de vuelta a la vida.

Creo que si le dijera esto a aquellos que me conocieron como el terrible ladrón, torturador y asesino, nadie creería que yo estuve a punto de renunciar a mi propia vida por ella, pero esa es la verdad, es la verdad que les demuestra cuanto le amaba, cuanto le amo.

Y es por eso que no pienso renunciar a ella. No importa cuanto tenga que esperar confío que ella volverá a estar un día en mis brazos, después de todo ella es mi mujer, mi querida Aihana.

.---.

Pese a toda mi decisión el día que me enteré que la mujer que amaba era una bebé que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba para mí (o significaría); al final fue demasiado para mí. Temía tanto que en cualquier momento Kurama y Kiseki notarían mis exagerados afectos por su hija y me alejarían de ella. Por lo que preferí mantenerme yo al margen. Me fui al Makai, a volver a trabajar para Mukuro.

-Hiei, volviste pronto. –dijo ella con alegría.

Y cómo no iba a alegrarse, yo sabía por experiencia lo poco efectivos que eran sus guardias para cumplir con su deber de evitar que otros youkai ingresaran en su fortaleza.

-¿Dónde está Hana? –preguntó ella al verme solo.

Esa pregunta sí me tomó por sorpresa, pero creo que mi 'mirada' fue suficiente para que ella entendiera y no esperara una respuesta de mi parte.

Y por mucho que a veces Mukuro me harte por su forma de ser y su arrogancia, debo admitir que sabe cuando no debe abusar de la confianza, y esa fue una de esas ocasiones.

.---.

Pasaron seis años, seis largos y tormentosos años en los que tuve que contenerme más de una vez para no ir corriendo en busca de mi Aihana; tuve que conformarme con saber de ella a través de las cartas que me enviaba Kurama (en las que expresaba que no entendía por qué yo no había vuelto ni siquiera a visitarlo, aunque tampoco me pedía explicaciones), o lo que me decían Yuske y Keiko cuando me visitaban (desde que él se volviera Rey del Makai vivía ahí, pero aún visitaban a los demás en el ningenkai).

Finalmente, al cabo de seis años, un día me encontraba paseando por los bosques, tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerme (de preferencia algo que involucrara golpes y sangre). Y encontré algo muy interesante, aunque no era lo que había estado buscando. Una banda de youkai hablaba de presionar a Yomi a soltar a unos prisioneros que tenía, primero pensaban usar a su heredero, Kurama, como carnada, pero después a uno de ellos se les ocurrió que sería más fácil secuestrar a la pequeña hija de Kurama. Pues bien, yo no lo iba a permitir.

Corrí a toda mi velocidad hasta un portal que me condujo al ningenkai, y de ahí hasta la casa del zorro. Por lo que pude ver llegué justo a tiempo: Kurama peleaba a un lado con varios oponentes al mismo tiempo, Kiseki se encontraba inconsciente semi-recargada en una pared (se podía deducir que había caído tratando de proteger a su esposo e hija), y la mencionada niña se encontraba tratando de hacer reaccionar a su madre.

-Baka shoujo… -no pude evitar murmurar para mí mismo, aún a los seis años esa hanyou seguía siendo igual de distraída.

Justo antes de que alguien pudiera herirla yo intervine y maté a los que la amenazaban, todo de la manera más rápida y menos 'sucia' posible. Según lo que la propia Hana me había dicho ella no supo sino hasta mucho después el peligro en que se encontraba, yo no debía dejar que lo supiera antes de tiempo. No quería provocar nada que pudiera dar lugar a que algo cambiara en la Hana que yo había conocido.

Creo que Kurama quedó algo sorprendido por mi repentina llegada. Y tenía toda la razón, pero la situación no estaba para dar explicaciones, y ciertamente mi humor tampoco.

La batalla terminó al cabo de un rato, Kurama telefoneó a Yukina para pedirle que le ayudara a curar a su esposa, mientras él se aseguraba de mandar a su hija a la cama.

-Es una sorpresa verte aquí después de tanto tiempo. –me dijo Kurama una vez que quedamos los dos solos en su cocina.

-Iba pasando por el vecindario y se me ocurrió pasar a saludar. –dije con una leve sonrisa irónica, a modo de respuesta.

-¿Se puede saber qué te trajo aquí? –me preguntó él.

-Me enteré lo que planeaban contra tu familia, zorro. –le respondí.

Kurama me miró alzando una ceja, una expresión como si me estuviera analizando o algo así.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté yo cruzándome de brazos. -¿Te sorprende que haya venido a ayudar a un 'viejo' amigo?

-Sí me sorprende un poco que hayas vuelto después de tanto. –admitió él. –Pero más me sorprende que me estés dando respuestas de más que sólo un 'Hn'.

-Hn… -murmuré en una sarcástica burla. –Puedo decirte que tu hija tiene mucho poder desperdiciado. Deberías entrenarla mejor.

-Eso haría, pero mi fuerte son las artes marciales y el látigo. Lo primero ya se lo enseñé, y lo segundo no lo maneja…

-Yo la entrenaré.

-¿Perdón? –ahora sí tenía más que sorpresa grabada en su rostro.

-Yo seré su sensei.

Acababa de sellar el destino.

.---.

Y así fue, por los siguientes siete años yo la entrené en el manejo de las armas. Pude ver que a veces no calculaba bien las distancias con una espada larga, podía llegar a lastimarse o a lastimar a un compañero, sin embargo con la distancia corta de una daga su precisión era casi perfecta y con dos…resultaba casi letal. Aunque claro, esto para mí no representaba una sorpresa en lo más mínimo.

La vez que más me alteré en esas fechas, recuerdo que fue una ocasión en que ella tendría unos doce años, habíamos estado entrenando y luego nadando, y al final nos recostamos en la hierba a descansar.

Estaba tan relajado, cuando sorpresivamente sentí una de sus manos en mi torso, rozando una cicatriz que tenía ahí… No pude evitar apartarme bruscamente de ella.

-¿Sensei? –me preguntó ella, sonaba insegura.

-Me la hice hace muchos años. –le expliqué.

-¿Cómo? –ya me esperaba que preguntara. –No creo que alguien pueda lastimarlo tanto.

-No era en mi contra. –admití yo. -Recibí ésta herida protegiendo a alguien más, alguien muy importante para mí.

-¿En serio? Entonces en verdad debió ser alguien muy especial.

-Sí.

No pude decirle más, en ese momento tenía muy presente en mi mente lo sucedido ese día. Cuando a ella misma la habían atacado unos youkai y yo había recibido una herida con un arma envenenada para protegerla¿pero cómo explicárselo a ella? Era imposible.

.---.

Finalmente ella cumplió los trece años. Y yo tuve que aceptar que ella ya no era una niña, pero tampoco era aún la mujer de la que yo me había enamorado. Si bien físicamente ya tenía muchas de las características que yo recordaba de mi Aihana, su actitud no era la misma; esa chica frente a mí era aún muy joven, muy inmadura. Y al ver a todos esos mocosos que se fijaban en ella, no tenían nada que hacer ahí, ni siquiera debían acercársele, ella era mi mujer.

Finalmente no pude soportarlo. El mismo día que le dije que ya podría usar armas verdaderas, y el armero del makai me entregó las kodachi que yo mandara hacer expresamente para ella, decidí que no podía quedarme, y me marché.

.---.

Los siguientes cinco años fueron los peores para mí, saber que en ese momento ella se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en aquella a quien yo amaba tanto, a quien no había dejado de amar en lo más mínimo ni con todos esos años.

Quien lo diría, yo, el gran Hiei Jaganshi, que alguna vez fui el más cruel torturador de todo el makai, ahora sentía por dentro algo peor que cualquiera de los dolores que hubiera causado a otros. Y es que estar sin ella era en verdad la peor de las torturas.

.---.

Finalmente llegó el día en que vi el calendario y supe que ya tan sólo faltaba una semana para que ella cumpliera los dieciocho años. En cualquier momento ella se convertiría en aquella a quien yo amaba…mi Aihana.

Era tiempo de volver al ningenkai.

Así lo hice, admito que tuve el gusto de ver que su habilidad había mejorado tanto; era de esperarse que pronto podría vencerme y finalmente averiguar mi nombre (nunca había querido decírselo y extrañamente Kurama había aceptado mi decisión). Me emocionó que me recibiera tan efusivamente, aunque me decepcioné cuando noté que aún no sabía quien era yo.

Mukuro casi lo echa todo a perder cuando comentó que la había visto antes, por suerte ella no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho.

Y después cuando ese maldito la lastimó sentí mi sangre hervir y no pude evitar que esas palabras salieran de mis labios:

-Ella es mía…

Eso debió confundirla sobremanera, pero ya no había nada que hacer. La única esperanza que me quedaba era que pronto ella hiciera ese viaje al pasado, lo entendiera todo y entendiera el origen de ese brazalete que yo había dejado en su joyero antes de marcharme la vez anterior, el mismo que ella me había pedido que le devolviera cuando la volviera a ver si aún la amaba. Y por supuesto que la amaba¿cómo no hacerlo? Ella siempre ha sido y siempre será, mi querida Flor de Amor…mi Aihana.

.---.

Los días pasaban, demasiado lentos en mi opinión. Me sentía casi como la ocasión en que ella volviera a la vida al final del torneo y yo tuviera que esperar una semana a que finalmente abriera sus ojos y yo pudiera asegurarme de que estaba bien. Excepto que en esa ocasión yo estaba seguro de que ella volvería, ahora no sabía que pensar, tenía miedo de que nunca volteara a verme con esos ojos de amor con que lo había hecho en mi pasado. Después de todo, para ella yo seguiría siendo su sensei, y el mejor amigo de su padre.

Su padre…también tendría que lidiar con Kurama y su esposa; aunque tenía la impresión que ella ya lo sabía. No sería nuevo, esa mujer siempre parece saber cosas que los demás ignoran.

Y finalmente un día la vi llegar después de ir a una misión de Koenma, y tan sólo al verla pasar pude notar que algo había cambiado en ella, algo en su actitud, su aura.

Tal parecía que la espera había llegado a su fin…


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo. **

Fue tan extraño para mí, cruzar el portal y darme cuenta que del otro lado era muy diferente. No sólo porque se trataba del ningenkai, sino porque era otro tiempo, había vuelto a mi mundo…ese era mi hogar. ¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de llorar?

Escuché mi comunicador, era Koenma llamándome; y en ese momento no pude evitar preguntarme si cuando él me mandó tras ese youkai no sabría ya todo lo que me iba a pasar. No lo sé, y al menos en ese momento no tenía ganas de averiguarlo; así que simplemente apagué el aparato y lo volví a guardar.

.---.

Llegué a mi casa al ponerse el sol, y sin hacerle caso a nada ni a nadie crucé la planta baja y fui directo hasta mi cuarto en el segundo piso. Creo que cuando pasé cerca de la sala de té alguien me miró fijamente, aunque no puse atención.

-Hana, hija. –me llamó mi madre desde abajo. –Ya está lista la cena.

-No tengo hambre mamá. –le respondí.

Y es que en verdad en el estado en que me encontraba dudaba mucho poder pasar bocado; además que si me veían así se darían cuenta de todo el dolor que yo llevaba dentro y querrían explicaciones, explicaciones que no quería dar, que probablemente nunca podría dar. ¿Y es que cómo explicas que acabas de volver de un viaje en el tiempo y estás locamente enamorada del mejor amigo de tu padre?

Creo que a mi madre no le agradó mucho que no bajara a cenar, pero tampoco me presionó, aún con los escudos psíquicos que me habían enseñado a poner en mi mente su poder de empática era fuerte, lo suficiente para saber que no me encontraba bien y no quería que me molestaran en ese momento.

.---.

Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida, y creo que aún dormida seguía llorando; y aún con el gran cansancio mental que tenía me desperté muy temprano. Y sin embargo aún no tenía ganas de salir de mi cuarto.

Esa noche me había servido para pensar, yo sabía perfectamente donde encontrar al hombre que amaba, a mi demonio de fuego, y sin embargo el miedo de acercarme a él era demasiado grande. No sabía si él me iba a aceptar a su lado, después de todo para mí apenas había sido un día, pero él había tenido que soportar dieciocho años, y no dudaba que él ya sabía también donde estaba yo…

También estaba el tema de mi padre, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él; después de todo él era tan educado, tan correcto, no estaba segura si aceptaría que su hija amara a un demonio muchos años mayor que ella.

Y el resto de la sociedad…ni se diga. Aunque en el makai eso fuera algo tan común, yo me encontraba en el ningenkai, y las reglas eran muy diferentes.

Aunque por otro lado¿Qué clase de mujer soy si dejo que simples 'reglas' se interpongan entre el hombre que amo, y yo?

Demasiadas dudas, demasiados problemas, a mí cada vez me dolía más fuerte la cabeza.

¿Por qué?, me preguntaba yo. Si tan sólo tengo dieciocho años¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles para mí? Ésta decisión que tengo que tomar, que me hace pensar que de ella depende no sólo mi felicidad, quizá también la de él.

.---.

En todo el día no abandoné mi recámara ni un solo momento, y mi preocupada madre tuvo que conformarse con mis vagas respuestas y con dejar mi comida del otro lado de la puerta. Creo que mi padre tuvo las intenciones de tirar la puerta para entrar y averiguar lo que me pasaba, pero ella consiguió convencerlo de que no era lo indicado. Gracias mamá, te debo una, y muchas más…

Al pensar en mi madre, en Kiseki Minamino, pensaba también en la mujer que había conocido yo en mi viaje al pasado. La misma mujer comprensiva, que en sus ojos reflejaba que sabía más de lo que decía. Quien me llevó a darme cuenta del amor que sentía por Hiei. ¿Será que quizá ella ya lo sabía¿Será que ella lo aceptaría y me apoyaría? Esperaba que sí.

.---.

Esa noche volví a dormir intranquilamente, en mis sueños se arremolinaban los recuerdos de todo lo pasado en esos seis meses:

Sueño y Reflexiones 

Mi llegada al Makai, cuando estaba perdida, y en un intento de encontrar el camino hasta donde me llevara mi sensei días antes llegué por accidente hasta donde tenía lugar una pelea, un grupo de youkai intentaba invadir la fortaleza, y él los enfrentaba. Y yo, yo no dudé ni un instante en intervenir y ayudarlo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –me preguntó él en un momento que quedamos espalda con espalda y completamente rodeados.

-Alguien que te quiere ayudar. –le respondí con calma. –Las presentaciones déjalas para cuando ya sólo quedemos nosotros dos.

Y así fue, no supe por qué pero confié en él, al menos lo suficiente para decirle mi verdadero nombre y mostrarle mi imagen real (algo que rara vez hacía, y mucho menos con un completo desconocido)

Salto 

Tras dos meses de conocernos, cuando fuimos al Reikai, como él habló primero con Koenma y luego me pareció que se iba a ir.

-Él va a hablar contigo. –me informó Hiei.

-¿Te vas a ir tan pronto? –le pregunté sujetándolo ligeramente de la capa.

Por alguna razón sentía que no estaría segura si él no se quedaba conmigo, creo que me acostumbré demasiado a su presencia.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien. –me respondió. –Volveré pronto.

Y sí volvió, volvió con sus amigos (dos de ellos mis padres), y poco después terminé como parte de su equipo para el Torneo Oscuro.

Salto

Todas las discusiones que tuvimos. Empezando ese mismo día, en el Palacio del Reikai.

-Es una insensatez entonces que quieras participar. –declaró Hiei.

-¿Insensatez? –le pregunté dirigiéndome a él lentamente. -¿Porqué los quiero ayudar?

-No, porque te metes en donde no te llaman. –replicó él con su típica frialdad.

-Perdóname si me meto 'donde no me llaman', pero me pareció que mi ayuda les sería útil. –repliqué yo, aunque me cueste admitirlo ligeramente ofendida con el tono de él. –Creí que con lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos meses ya te habrías dado cuenta de que no estoy indefensa, puedo pelear lo suficientemente bien para ayudarles en el torneo.

-¿Igual que cuando te desmayaste con el mero reflejo de energía de mi Espada de la Flama Negra? –ahora realmente me estaba ofendiendo.

-Eso fue muy diferente. No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó en ese momento. El que tengas un Jagan en tu frente no significa que puedas entender los pensamientos de todos¡mucho menos los míos!

Salto 

Todas sus exigencias y actitudes frías durante los tres meses del entrenamiento.

Y después las múltiples discusiones y ofensas durante el torneo.

La peor de todas en la Tercera ronda:

-Ustedes hagan eso. –dijo Hiei. –El zorro y yo nos haremos cargo de ganar ésta ronda.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. –le dije. –Quizá las plantas de Kurama serían más útiles con Kuwabara.

-Peleando contigo tomaría más tiempo. –dijo Hiei ignorándome. –Yo sólo los acabaría pero quieren combates de a dos.

-¿Por qué haces esto Hiei? –le pregunté molestándome de nuevo. -¿Por qué demonios insistes en tratarme como si fuera una chiquilla¡No lo soy! Tengo suficiente fuerza para pelear por mí misma.

Hiei no me respondió, y creo que eso me enfureció aún más que si hubiera replicado, aún con insultos; el sentirme ignorada es algo que simplemente no soporto.

En ese momento me marché furiosa al bosque, quería desquitar mi coraje. Me dolía en el corazón sus ofensas, y yo quería odiarlo para que no doliera tanto, pero no podía; no podía odiarlo porque lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.

Salto

Y sin embargo cuando tuve problemas estuvo ahí para mí:

Estaba tan desesperada buscando con la vista donde habían caído mis armas que no vi el siguiente ataque en mi contra, un youkai se fue contra mí y trató de clavarme una navaja; pero en el último momento alguien más se interpuso.

-¿Qu…? –el shock era demasiado, no podía creer lo que veía. -¡Hiei-san!

Esa herida fue grave para él, lo dejó muy mal.

Salto

Y la confesión que me hiciera después de eso…

-Sé que no eres una niña, no estoy ciego, y también sé que puedes defenderte sola, yo mismo he podido comprobar eso desde el día en que te conocí; pero aún así yo siento éste deseo por protegerte. Nunca antes había sentido yo algo así por nadie excepto quizás por mi hermana… no lo entiendo.

-Hiei-kun…

-No sé como explicarlo Hana, son tantas cosas. Todas las discusiones, las peleas, cuando parecía que te subestimaba, no era nada de eso, simplemente quise sentir que podía mantenerte alejada del peligro. Las palabras tan feas que te dije, que parecía que tenía toda la intención de insultarte, nunca quise hacerlo, es sólo que no sabía de que otra manera tratar de protegerte, eres tan necia…

Salto 

Y en la última batalla, el momento en que decidí que amaba lo suficiente a Hiei como para renunciar a todo por salvarlo.

-Por favor perdóname Hiei. –susurré yo, lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿De qué hablas? –creo que ahí sí él sonaba preocupado. -¿Hana?

-Hiei… -susurré a la vez que besaba la comisura de sus labios. –Te amo…

Y antes de darle tiempo a responderme me levanté y ejecuté mi último ataque:

-¡Maldición de la Flor Muerta!

Y la luz se apagó para mí.

Salto 

Una muerte que esperaba y sin embargo no se dio. El afrontar explicaciones que dejaron a todos sorprendidos y dudando. Aquella conversación con él donde abrí mi corazón por completo por primera vez, y sé que él abrió el suyo para mí. Donde confrontamos ambos nuestros sentimientos; Y de la confesión que le hiciera a él antes obtuve un resultado que nunca hubiera podido imaginar:

-Es la verdad. –afirmó él. –Nunca lo dudes. Te amo…Aihana…

Salto 

La razón detrás de ese sobrenombre que me había puesto.

–Para que nunca olvides cuanto te amo. Mi querida Aihana.

-¿Por qué Aihana? –le pregunté, era la segunda vez que él me llamaba así y no sabía porqué.

-Por que eres una Flor de Amor. –me respondió a la vez que me abrazaba, y en un murmullo a mi oído agregó: -Eres MI Flor de Amor.

Algunos dirán que él es demasiado posesivo, pero a mí esas palabras lo único que hacían era confirmarme lo mucho que me amaba, lo mucho que ambos nos amábamos.

Salto 

Y el día que me tuve que despedir de él.

-Hiei-koi… -suspiré antes de soltarle el resto. –Me voy.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó exaltado a la vez que se ponía de pie en la rama, tan rápido que casi se cae del árbol. -¿Cuándo¿Adónde¿Por qué?

Su mirada me hacía arder el alma, lo mismo que su tono de voz.

-Hoy, de vuelta a mi mundo, y porque debo hacerlo. –le dije apartando la mirada, no creía soportar seguir viéndolo así.

-No, no puedes hacerlo. –se negó él sujetándome de la muñeca. –Eres mi mujer.

-Hiei-koi. No lo hagas más difícil por favor. –voltee a verlo con tristeza, sabiendo que aún sin lágrimas mis ojos vidriosos expresaban todo. –Sabes que no soy tu mujer y no puedo serlo. No puedo porque no pertenezco a este mundo.

-Eso no me importa. –dijo él seriamente. –Ya te dije que te amo.

-Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma. Pero no puedo quedarme, porque no pertenezco aquí. –me quité el brazalete y se lo di. –Toma, si cuando nos volvamos a ver aún me amas, vuelve a dármelo, si no…yo lo entenderé.

Fin del Sueño y las Reflexiones 

Desperté bruscamente en ese momento. ¡Eso era¡El brazalete!

De inmediato empecé a rebuscar en todos los cajones y clósets en mi cuarto. Estaba segura que había visto ese brazalete en ese lugar, en esa época, y si lo encontraba entonces significaba que todas mis esperanzas se habían cumplido.

Finalmente di con él, al fondo de un viejo joyero. Seguía intacto, el delicado brazalete con las tres perlas negras, las lágrimas de él. Y al tiempo que lo sostenía un recuerdo más vino a mi mente, algo que para mí había pasado hacía meses, pero para él debían haber sido apenas unos días, lo ocurrido aquel día en la fortaleza de Mukuro:

Flashback 

Comenzó como entrenamiento y terminó como una pelea entre otro de los youkai y yo. Cuando al final había tratado de aprovecharse de mí, mi sensei había llegado a ayudarme.

-Es una hany… -comenzó uno en el mismo tono despectivo.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando ya sus ropas estaban en llamas, tuvo que rodar en el suelo para poder apagarlos, aunque aún así pasó un largo rato antes que esto sucediera.

Y entonces oí una frase de labios de mi sensei que me dejó profundamente intrigada, palabras que en ese entonces nunca hubiera imaginado oír salir de su boca, y menos haciendo referencia a mí o en una situación como aquella:

-Ella es mía…

Fin del Flashback 

Eso me terminó de dar el valor que necesitaba para llevar a cabo el loco plan que se había formulado rápidamente en mi cabeza. Era el momento de volverme a jugar el todo por el todo, aunque ésta vez lo que arriesgara fuera el corazón y no la vida, igual valía; y la recompensa podía llegar a ser mucho más grande…

.---.

Llegué a la cocina ataviada en mis ropas de pelea. Ahí vi a mi madre preparando el desayuno mientras mi padre comenzaba con su café; pero no le puse atención a ninguno de los dos. Voltee directo a ver al sensei, sentado bebiendo té tranquilo; y sin detenerme a considerarlo ni una sola vez más desenfundé mis kodachi y en un movimiento rápido me lancé al ataque. No tuvo mucho efecto puesto que en el último momento el sensei las detuvo con su katana.

-¡¿Qué demo…?! –mi padre pareció alterarse. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo jovencita?

-Cumplir una promesa. –respondí a la vez que volvía a atacar.

-¡Hanazakari! –me gritó mi madre molesta.

Pero por primera vez los ignoré a ambos, y me concentré de lleno en el combate.

No sé exactamente cómo ni cuando, pero ambos salimos de la cocina hacia el patio, sin dejar de pelear ni un solo momento; combinando artes marciales, y nuestras armas, aunque sin usar ni el más mínimo ataque de youki. No hubiera sido justo para ninguno de los dos.

La pelea siguió, no sé cuanto tiempo, aunque tampoco me importa. Nos movíamos tan rápido que de todos modos el tiempo no importaba.

Y así de imprevistamente como había comenzado todo, así terminó:

Con un golpe metálico una de mis kodachi cayó al suelo, junto con la katana de él, mientras que desde atrás yo sostenía mi segunda kodachi contra su cuello.

Mis padres simplemente miraban la escena en completo silencio.

-Parece que finalmente me venciste. –dijo mi sensei, sin una pizca de emoción.

Eso hubiera sido normal si no estuviera esperando algo más de él en ese momento.

Recogimos nuestras armas, dejando pasar unos momentos antes de volver a mirarnos a la cara.

-Lo lograste. –me felicitó él. –Mi nom…

-Ya lo sé. –lo interrumpí yo con suavidad. –Hiei-san…Hiei-kun…

Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre sus ojos se fueron abriendo más y más.

-Pero… -comenzó él, no parecía muy seguro todavía.

Para disipar dudas sólo alcé el brazo, mostrando en mi muñeca el brazalete con las 3 perlas.

Y entonces él pareció entenderlo.

-Tú… -comenzó, nunca imaginé verlo dudar tanto.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar. –me disculpé de inmediato. –No tenía ni idea de todo el dolor que te estaba causando. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes yo…

-Cállate baka shoujo… -me interrumpió él. –Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí.

Una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro, y me sentí de pronto igual que aquel día que me sonriera por primera vez.

Mis padres nos miraron en silencio, y por la expresión de mi padre creo que en ese momento él entendió. Mi madre…ella sólo nos sonrió complacida.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. –le dije yo. –No sé que pienses tú pero yo…

Me interrumpió con un beso, breve, pero que igual me hizo temblar.

-Te amo, Hiei-koi… -le susurré al abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Yo también te amo… -me susurró él al oído. –Mi mujer…mi Aihana.

Y sin más volvió a cubrir mi boca con la suya, en el beso más tierno, apasionado y lleno de sentimiento que hubiera experimentado en toda mi vida.

* * *

¡¡¡Ahora sí es el final!!! 

Después de lo que algunos podrán considerar como una eternidad, finalmente éste fanfic está terminado. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones.

Como he estado poniendo en mis otras historias, estaré ausente de FF por un tiempo, de dos semanas a un mes, no es grave y prometo que volveré tan pronto como pueda con más cosas.

Por lo pronto les dejo el adelanto del próximo fic de YYH, que espero les guste. Se llama: **_Un Sueño Hecho Realidad. _**

Summary: _Pinturas y noveas pueden guardar un significado más allá de simples ideas y pensamientos. Quizás hasta los más profundos sentimientos y recuerdos de un...**sueño hecho realidad. **_

Parejas: _Kurama/OC, HieiOC, y un poco de Yuske/Keiko y Kuwabara/Yukina. _

Clasificación: _T (por batallas sangrientas y otros temas delicados -no es lemon-). _

**Adelanto: **

Justo en ese momento escuchó lo que hubiera podido catalogar como un espantoso trueno si no fuera por el hecho de que no estaba lloviendo, apenas si había nubes en el cielo.

-Que demo… -Silvain se vio obligada a meter el freno cuando vio lo que parecía ser un rayo caer justo frente a ella.

Respiración entrecortada, Silvain de inmediato apagó el coche y se bajó a toda prisa, temiendo haber atropellado a algo o a alguien. Y sin embargo lo que vio frente a su auto fue más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

-No puede ser… -dijo ella a la vez que se veía obligada a apoyarse en el cofre del auto, siendo que sus piernas no parecían estarle funcionando muy bien en ese momento.

Y es que ahí, tirado en la solitaria calle, se encontraba un hombre de cuerpo atlético, tez bronceada, y brillante cabellera roja y cuyas ropas, consistentes en un pantalón y playera sencillos, estaban prácticamente deshechas, dejando ver varias heridas considerables.

.---.

-Por cierto, me llamo Silvain, Silvain Carrey.

-Shuichi. –murmuró él. –Shuichi Minamino.

Lo sabía, y aún así el escuchar el nombre de labios de él no lo hizo precisamente más fácil.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente nuevamente.

-Creo que acabo de meterme en la locura más grande de mi vida. –murmuró para sí la joven a la vez que reiniciaba su trayecto a casa.

**Fin del Adelanto. **

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que eso les anime a leer el fanfic que iniciaré en aproximadamente un mes.

En fin. Aquí me despido, nos vemos después.

Adieu.

P.D. Hay un fanart relativo a este fanfic de Aihana, fue hecho por mi hermana, 'Angie'. Lo pueden ver si van al siguiente vínculo: http://img239.imageshack.us/img239/4336/aihanaly6.jpg

De nuevo gracias.


End file.
